Le trésor le plus précieux au monde
by LunaQueen
Summary: RATED T (au cas où, mais il y a juste un peu de sang et des évocations de scène de sexe). Embarquez à bord du célèbre Black Pearl aux côtés de son capitaine et d'une jeune fille un peu particulière et écumez les océans à la recherche du trésor le plus précieux au monde. Mais est-il seulement ce à quoi vous vous attendez ? Au bout du chemin : la vérité.
1. Avant toute chose

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui. Mon premier Pirates des Caraïbes, ma première histoire sur plusieurs chapitres, avec un ship tout beau tout propre, qui, j'en suis bien consciente, ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Rassurez-vous, sur ce texte, il n'est pas beaucoup exploité, il le sera dans mes prochaines publications.

Avant de commencer, je tenais à vous dire que l'histoire est terminée, vous n'aurez donc pas de publications aléatoires, mais un chapitre tous les deux jours. Premier aujourd'hui (qui arrive donc tout de suite après ceci), le deuxième vendredi, le troisième dimanche, etc... ! Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien il y aura de chapitres puisque dans mon ordi le texte n'est pas découpé, même si j'ai préféré le faire pour vous éviter une overdose. Je vous tiendrai probablement au courant au fil des chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je ne crois pas avoir oublié quoi que ce soit.

Des bisous ! (Les reviews sont fortement acceptées et demandées.)


	2. Chapitre 1

Re-bonjour, bonsoir !

Tout de suite, sans plus attendre, le premier chapitre. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis toute excitée à l'idée de vous partager cette histoire, j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi (c'est un peu mon petit bébé).

Ne cherchez pas à la placer dans la saga, l'histoire ne prend compte aucun des cinq films, bien qu'elle s'inspire fortement du premier et du cinquième et de beaucoup d'imagination (et de folie?). Dans ce chapitre, rien de particulier, pas de sang, pas de choses qui pourraient choquer, vous pouvez y aller tranquillement !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en reviews (s'il vous plaît ?). Au cas où, rien ne m'appartient, hormis ma folie et le OC, je ne gagne rien en publiant ceci, juste une bonne dose de stress et un sentiment de satisfaction.

* * *

 _18 ans plus tôt._

Jack Sparrow, penché sur une unique bougie allumée, observant la cire brûlante couler sur la table, incrustée dans les veinures du bois, se trouvait dans la cabine du capitaine, plongée dans la pénombre, les nuages gris dissimulant la lune et ses fins rayons blancs. Les ombres dansaient sur son visage aux traits tirés et au front plissé. Sa jambe droite était prise de soubresauts incontrôlables. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il attendait Hector Barbossa, qui lui avait donné rendez-vous sur son navire. Il lui avait paru si paniqué que Jack n'avait même pas jugé bon de lui rappeler qu'il était le seul propriétaire du Black Pearl. Il avait bien compris que leur petite guerre concernant le bâteau passait bien au-dessus de la tête d'Hector à ce moment-là, mais, alors, qu'avait-il pu arriver pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Et quel était ce trémolo – qu'il aurait qualifié d'ordinaire de pitoyable – dans sa voix ? Quel Dieu s'était soudain éveillé pour réussir à ébranler le capitaine Barbossa ? Mais, surtout, qu'attendait-il de Jack ? Comment ce dernier allait-il bien pouvoir lui porter secours ? Jack s'attendait à tout, redoutait tout, alors que la bougie se consumait lentement, dépassant la moitié du bâton de cire. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester sur ce bout de bois inconfortable ; il se leva alors, reculant sa chaise dans un raclement sonore et désagréable, prêt à faire les cents pas pour s'éviter de fuir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant un Barbossa trempé jusqu''aux os, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage, les vêtements collés au corps. Les yeux de Jack tombèrent irrémédiablement sur le couffin aux draps blancs qu'Hector tenait à bout de bras. Il fronça les sourcils et se rassit, prenant une attitude légère, comme il en avait l'habitude, pour masquer son trouble.

-Quand tu ramènes du rhum, tu n'fais pas les choses à moitié, l'ami. Cependant, une bouteille aurait suffi.

Hector ne répondit pas, ferma la porte derrière lui, camouflant le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattait au-dehors, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Jack, posant son fardeau sur un tabouret entre les deux hommes. Il était essoufflé et semblait avoir pris dix ans tant ses épaules et son dos étaient voûtés. Sur ses joues, l'eau et ce que Jack devina être des larmes ruisselaient à torrents. Jack perdit son beau sourire et ne put empêcher son regard de lorgner le linge qui cachait l'intérieur du couffin. Au fond de lui, il priait pour qu'Hector lui fasse une blague – de mauvais goût, certes, mais il avait pris l'habitude – et qu'il y découvre un bon repas, accompagné de bonnes bouteilles de vin rouge. Il aurait même préféré mille fois ne rien y trouver du tout plutôt que de tomber, lorsque sa main écarta le drap, sur une paire de grands yeux bleus, si douloureusement semblables à ceux de l'homme en face, qui le fixaient, un adorable sourire sur des fines lèvres. Des petits poings potelés serraient le vide tandis que des jambes tout aussi dodus s'agitaient dans l'air. De légers gazouillis joyeux sortaient d'une bouche arrondie.

-Un… bébé ? dit enfin Jack à voix basse, comme si le mot lui-même était absurde.

-Le mien, précisa Hector d'une voix lugubre si bien que Jack la reconnut à peine.

Jack voulut se persuader de toutes ses forces qu'il s'agissait là d'une supercherie et un semblant de bonne humeur revint. Finalement, ça n'était pas si grave que ça. Ils allaient s'en sortir et, dans quelques semaines, ils en riraient grassement. Hector ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

-Hector, ricana-t-il doucement, tu t'es fait avoir, mon ami. Une jolie donzelle est venue t'voir, te jurant qu'il était d'toi et tu es tombé dans l'panneau comm'un débutant. Quoi qu'on pourrait presque dire qu'il a ta bouche.

-Elle, rectifia-t-il.

-Elle ?

-C't'une fille, Jack.

-C'est vraiment important ? demanda-t-il alors que son visage se froissait en une grimace.

-Jack, cette petite est d'moi. Regarde ses yeux.

-Tu n'es pas l'seul à posséder des yeux à s'damner, Hector, contra Jack qui fit intentionnellement traîner sa voix.

La lumière vacilla légèrement, comme prise dans une brise, avant de se stabiliser à nouveau. La petite renifla et se frotta les yeux. Les deux hommes avaient le regard rivé sur elle, pour Jack, comme si elle mettait en péril le fragile équilibre de leur vie, pour Hector, comme si elle était susceptible de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de détaler d'ici.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve de c'que tu avances, l'ami, finit par lâcher Jack, semblable à une sentence irrévocable.

-Toi non plus, l'ami, rétorqua Hector qui avait pris un ton similaire à celui du pirate en face. Je te dis qu'elle est d'moi, je le vois. Pire que ça, je l'sais. Sa mère, je… j'n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier. On s'est connu il y a presque neuf mois.

-En voilà la preuve ! s'exclama Jack, triomphant. Si ça n'fait pas encore neuf mois, comment il pourr'être de toi ?

Jack était persuadé de tenir Hector, de lui montrer la vérité, de la lui coller sous les yeux. Pourtant, l'homme sembla s'obstiner.

-Tous les bébés n'naissent pas à terme, Jack.

-Mais peut-être que c'lui-ci oui.

-J'te dis que non.

-La mère a très bien pu connaître quelqu'un d'autre avant toi.

Hector fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé par l'acharnement de Jack.

-Elle t'l'a dit, c'est ça, se moqua-t-il amèrement.

Hector ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours tournés vers la petite chose qui s'endormait doucement.

-Tu sais qu'on n'peut pas faire confiance aux femelles, Hector.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes que la petite soit parfaitement endormie avant de tourner son visage, teinté d'orange, dû à la flamme au centre de la table qui tanguait dans ses yeux si sombres, et de rouge. Cramoisi de colère et d'exaspération.

-Elle était vierge quand je l'ai connue, Jack, ça t'va ?

Jack, une nouvelle fois, perdit de sa superbe et sa bonne humeur le quitta définitivement. Pourquoi cela semblait si difficile à Hector de le lui avouer ? Pourquoi était-il si bouleversé par cet enfant ? Alors que les yeux du plus vieux se troublaient dans le néant opaque de la pièce, Jack prit conscience d'une chose ; il était en train de songer à abandonner sa vie de pirate pour… quoi ? Élever le bébé ? Il était forcément tombé sur la tête pendant qu'il se rendait sur le Pearl, Jack ne voyait pas d'autre explication et, en tant qu'ami – ils étaient amis avant tout, n'est-ce pas ? – il était de son devoir de lui faire entendre raison. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa vie de toujours derrière lui sous prétexte qu'une poule lui ait collé un gamin dans les pattes. Des larmes, comme des perles de pluie précieuse, roulèrent lentement le long du visage de Barbossa.

-Tu l'aimes, murmura Jack en même temps qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Hector secoua la tête, dispersant ses larmes sur la table, et leur goût, toujours ancré sur la langue de Jack, se réveilla, emplissant sa bouche de ce parfum salé qu'il avait tant apprécié, une nuit. Il ressemblait tant à un enfant, poussé dans le grand monde et perdu.

-Je l'aimais. Cette nuit-là, il y a si longtemps, il y a neuf mois, je l'ai aimée de tout mon cœur. Et, lorsque j'ai dû la quitter, au p'tit matin, alors qu'elle dormait toujours, j'ai songé un instant à l'emm'ner. Ou à rester. Mais elle était si jeune, Jack, j'avais plus que l'âge d'être son père. Qu'aurait-elle fait avec moi ? Quel avenir avait-elle ? J'n'ai pas pu non plus me résoudre à lui imposer ma vie. Mais si j'avais su. Si j'avais su qu'elle était là, avoua-t-il en posant un tendre regard sur le bébé endormi depuis longtemps maintenant. Jamais je n'serai parti.

Son menton trembla et la pluie, dehors, se fit plus forte, plus assourdissante, claquant sur la coque du navire, soufflant dans les fenêtres.

-Je m'souviens si bien, trop bien peut-être. J'avais fait une halte à Tortuga avant de repartir chasser mon navire. Te chasser, toi.

Il baissa la tête, regardant ses mains noueuses qu'il triturait.

-J'avais l'choix. Et j'ai choisi l'océan, le Pearl. J't'ai choisi, Jack. Qui de suffisamment sain d'esprit te choisirai à une belle jeune femme ? Qui m'aimait, en plus de ça, tu peux l'croire ? Elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait, répétait-il doucement, comme pour s'en convaincre.

-Peut-être qu'elle t'aime encore, chuchota Jack.

D'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de le réconforter ? Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de ce genre entre eux. Enfin, à peu près. Jack chassa les souvenirs qui s'insinuaient sournoisement dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi n'pas être resté avec elle ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Elle a réussi à m'joindre, continua Hector, sans prendre en compte les questions de Jack, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais toujours est-il qu'un matin, il y a quatre jours, j'ai reç'une lettre d'elle. Elle m'annonçait la nouvelle. J'ai accouru, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Un sourire, un peu nostalgique, s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main sur son front, ramenant ses cheveux moites sur ses tempes, et se gratta le menton de ses ongles sales.

-J'ai passé les derniers jours à ses côtés, prenant soin d'elle comme si j'n'étais plus un pirate, comme si j'étais un homme ordinaire, un mari et un futur père ordinaires. Mais j'n'étais rien de tout cela et le ciel m'en a fait un douloureux rappel. Son accouchement a été long et atroce, pour elle, pour moi, et, dorénavant, je suis l'seul à porter ce fardeau, à garder les souvenirs dans ma mémoire.

Jack comprit la terrible réalité au moment où les mots passèrent la barrière des lèvres d'Hector.

-Elle n'a pas survécu.

Hector s'essuya les yeux et entreprit de gratter la cire sur le bois. Après une longue hésitation, Jack déposa ses mains sur celles de son ami. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas simple, il savait par ailleurs qu'Hector n'apprécierait pas non plus. Il s'humecta les lèvres, tenta de trouver les bons mots et ouvrit la bouche.

-Je n'peux pas la garder.

Ce fut Hector qui parla en premier, noyant les paroles de Jack quelque part au fond de sa gorge.

-Je vais la laisser sur les marches d'une p'tite église. Elle sera recueillie par les nonnes. C'est le meilleur'avenir que j'puisse lui offrir.

-Tu pourrais aussi la garder.

Jack se surprit lui-même. Lui qui avait été si déterminé à lui faire comprendre qu'il serait fou – et risqué – de garder la petite avec lui, voilà qu'il s'entendait lui proposer le contraire. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'intimant silencieusement de la boucler. Hector ricana alors qu'il attrapait le pouce de Jack entre ses doigts et commençait à jouer avec.

-Jackie, je n'vais certainement pas risquer la vie de ma fille.

-T'es un bon pirate, tu sauras la protéger.

Jack ne contrôlait plus sa voix, ses mots. Il avait le sentiment désagréable d'assister à la scène, terré dans un coin, dans l'ombre, semblable à un rat, impuissant.

-Ça suffit, souffla-t-il. Tais-toi, maint'nant.

Il baissa la tête et son visage se perdit dans l'ombre tandis que ses poings se serrèrent. Jack sut que, s'il continuait, Hector céderait, il caressa alors ses phalanges doucement et apprécia sa chaleur. Le souvenir, si lointain, si pur, de cette chaleur sur sa propre peau s'imposa brutalement à lui et il se força à repousser ces images très loin dans sa mémoire, quelque part où elles ne seraient pas susceptibles de revenir à tout instant, comme c'était le cas chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence du pirate. Hector se mit à sangloter doucement, ses épaules secouées par les larmes qui tombaient sur le sol en une lente chute. Jack apporta les mains jointes de l'homme à sa bouche et les embrassa. En réalité, il déposa juste un instant ses lèvres sur ses doigts, c'était certainement loin de la définition de ce que pouvait être un baiser, mais entre les deux hommes, rien n'avait jamais vraiment été dans les normes. Il reposa leurs mains jointes sur la table, près de la bougie, qui arrivait dangereusement à la fin du bâton, si près qu'ils purent sentir tous deux la brûlure de la flamme sur leur peau froide. Jack avait tout un tas de formules toutes faites sur le bout de la langue « tu verras, tout ira bien », « ça va s'arranger », « n'aie pas peur, je suis là », mais laquelle était la plus juste, la plus vraie ? Laquelle avait-il le droit de dire ?

-C'est la bonne décision, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler avec un mince filet de voix.

Hector hocha lentement la tête ; ils en étaient conscients tous les deux, alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de se lever et d'accomplir le destin de cette enfant ? Jack eut un infime pincement au cœur pour la petite, qui, dès sa naissance, avait perdu sa mère et s'apprêtait à perdre son père. Que lui réserverait encore la vie ? Il secoua la tête ; ça n'était pas son problème, et ça ne serait bientôt plus le problème de son ami non plus. Ils allaient reprendre leur vie, leur chasse au Pearl, au rhum et aux trésors, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Hector retira ses mains de sous celles de Jack et s'essuya les joues, toussota et se leva, la tête toujours baissée. Jack se leva à son tour. L'heure était venue. Il avait décidé du sort de sa fille, et du sien par la même occasion. Il rabattit le linge, dissimulant l'enfant, et saisit les poignées du couffin, sans le soulever toutefois. Il tourna son visage vers Jack, sans le lever.

-J'ai b'soin que tu m'fasses une promesse, Jack.

-Tout c'que tu voudras, Hector.

-N'en parle jamais à personne.

Jack garda le silence un instant. Serait-il capable de se taire s'il était amené, un jour, à recroiser la route de cette enfant ? Ne mériterait-elle pas alors de connaître la vérité ?

-Personne. Promets-le, le pressa Hector.

-J't'le promets.

Hector releva les yeux sur Jack, plongeant son regard scintillant d'étoiles et de larmes dans celui de son ami. Il souleva le couffin, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, laissant entrer quelques gouttes de pluie et le bruit assourdissant de la tempête qui durerait encore toute la nuit, et, sans se retourner, murmura une dernière phrase à l'intention de Jack.

-Le Pearl est à toi.

Jack entendit un craquement quelque part à l'intérieur de lui alors que la porte se refermait sur Hector et sa fille. Le capitaine du Black Pearl retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, le regard vide, les épaules basses, tandis que la bougie s'éteignait, consumée. C'était son cœur qui venait de se fissurer.

* * *

Voilà, à vendredi, les amis !


	3. Chapitre 2

Nous sommes vendredi, et qui dit vendredi dit nouveau chapitre ! Voici donc le deuxième. Il y en aura huit en tout.

Je vous laisse lire, vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à dimanche ! Bisous.

* * *

 _Maintenant._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Cassiopée découvrit un ciel cendreux et bas, prêt à s'abattre sur elle. Ses talons nus s'enfonçaient doucement dans le sable, humide et froid, alors que les vaguelettes venaient lécher ses orteils. La mer, infinie face à la jeune femme, était d'une couleur verdâtre, tout à fait repoussante, pas un enfant ne s'y baignait, et, à bien y regarder, il n'y avait pas un chien sur la plage. Seulement Cassiopée, vêtue d'une longue robe crème au décolleté en cœur, semblable à une mariée esseulée, sans voile et sans bouquet. Sans chaussures, aussi. Elle entendit l'orage au loin, à plusieurs kilomètres derrière elle pour l'instant, mais elle savait qu'il se rapprochait et qu'il arriverait sur elle très vite. Elle bascula la tête en arrière tandis que de grosses gouttes tièdes vinrent s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Elle les lécha et admira un instant l'étendue grise devant ses yeux. Le ciel, tout comme l'océan, semblait ne jamais s'arrêter et Cassiopée aimait cette idée que, même lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là, dans cent ans, dans mille ans peut-être, les enfants, comme elle, pourront encore admirer ce même ciel et ce même océan. Elle songea à l'éternité dont les hommes avaient été privés, elle aurait tant aimé voir à quoi ressembleraient son pays, sa ville, son couvent dans quelques millénaires – seraient-ils toujours là ? Hélas, comme à beaucoup d'autres questions, elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponses. La pluie se fit plus drue, les gouttes, plus lourdes, et elle finit de tremper sa frange sur son front, la collant sur sa peau humide. Ses cheveux autour de son visage, sur ses tempes, se mirent à friser et, quand elle rabaissa sa tête, son regard se perdant à l'horizon, elle prit conscience que la mer lui arrivait au genou alors qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être avancée. Le bas de sa robe était fichu et elle l'observa un court instant flotter à la surface de l'eau troublée.

Elle remarqua, au point précis où l'océan et le ciel mouraient tous deux enlacés, un point noir. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, tandis que de vieilles chansons, dont elle connaissait l'existence par Dieu seul savait quel miracle, lui revinrent en mémoire et les paroles, comme dotées d'une conscience qui leur était propre, se bousculèrent sur sa langue, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Alors que le vent avait changé de direction, sa voix, en un mince filet, s'éleva lentement pour fredonner un air craint et connu secrètement de tous.

-Yo ho, yo ho.

Bien malgré elle, elle continuait d'avancer, pas après pas, au milieu de cette eau froide et terne, ses cheveux lâches flottant sur ses omoplates trempées par la pluie devenue diluvienne. Elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par ce point noir, qui fonçait vers elle et se transformait peu à peu en un splendide navire. Elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour, détourner le regard, s'arrêter qu'elle n'aurait pas pu ; Cassiopée était physiquement captivée par la coque sombre, comme recouverte de suie, les immenses voiles noires qui claquaient dans le vent et la figure de proue qui semblait voler furieusement jusqu'à elle. Alors que l'eau lui arrivait désormais à la taille, une vague, probablement formée par le bateau, la percuta de plein fouet et la fit tomber à la renverse alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel. Son corps entier fut immergé sous l'océan agréablement froid contre ses joues échauffées par l'excitation. Elle resta un instant, perdue au fond de l'eau et, lorsqu'elle refit surface, trempée jusqu'aux os, sa longue robe collée contre sa peau, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus loin du rivage qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Sous ses pieds, le sable avait disparu. Et, juste derrière elle, l'imposant bâtiment et l'échelle pour monter sur le pont. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que la chanson mourut dans sa gorge, bien que l'air continuait de s'élever tout autour d'elle, comme si elle émanait directement de la coque.

-A pirate's life for me.

Cassiopée n'hésita pas un instant et se hissa sur le navire. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais certainement pas à trouver un navire de cette ampleur vide de tous matelots. Pas un seul marin en vue. Encore moins de pirate à l'œil bandé ou à la jambe de bois, un perroquet aux couleurs exotiques sur l'épaule. Ne valait-il pas mieux, ceci dit ? Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air fin de se retrouver là, entourée d'une bande de pirates prêts à la dévorer toute crue. Elle attendit une ou deux minutes, histoire d'être sûre que personne ne se précipitait sur elle, arme à la main, et, lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle prit un certain temps à admirer le navire, effleurant du bout des doigts le bastingage, lisse sous sa peau. Cassiopée se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait pris naïvement pour le souffle du vent dans les voiles n'étaient autre que des murmures, à peine audibles, semblables à des échos, des paroles de fantômes revenus de l'au-delà pour hanter ce navire abandonné. Le bois, sous ses pieds, grinçait à chacun de ses pas, qui la guidait, bien malgré elle, de l'autre côté du pont, à une porte. Encore une fois, Dieu seul savait comment elle avait acquis cette certitude, mais elle était sûre que de l'autre côté se trouvait la cabine du capitaine. Et, alors qu'elle posa une main sur le battant de bois, les voix autour d'elle devinrent plus nettes. Cassiopée put enfin comprendre distinctement ce qu'elles disaient, bien qu'elle n'y trouva aucun sens.

-L'océan... le Pearl… le Pearl est à toi…

Elle exerça une légère pression et pénétra à l'intérieur de ce qui devait être une chambre. La jeune femme fut prise de nausée, l'estomac en vrac, comme si elle avait le mal de mer, alors que la navire était immobilisé. Et cette fichue voix qui ne cessait de répéter cette phrase. D'ailleurs, quand elle utilisait les quelques forces qui lui restaient pour se concentrer, elle aurait pu jurer connaître ce timbre si particulier ; elle avait déjà entendu cet homme. Mais qui était-il ? La pluie vint claquer sur les fenêtres, assourdissante, étourdissante, si bien que Cassiopée dut se plier en deux, serrant son crâne entre ses mains. L'orage se rapprochait dangereusement, il serait bientôt juste au-dessus d'elle. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir, quitter à tout pris cet endroit. Une autre voix, connue elle aussi, s'éleva et s'emmêla avec l'autre, formant un nœud insupportable dans la tête de la jeune femme, recroquevillée sur le sol qu'elle trempait avec ses cheveux et sa robe.

-Le meilleur avenir… sauras la protéger… la vie de ma fille… j'avais le choix…

La première voix hurla soudain.

-Promets-le ! Jamais à personne…

La deuxième lui répondit si bas que Cassiopée discerna à peine sa voix dans le brouhaha qui régnait dans la cabine.

-Te le promets…

Puis les deux se remirent à valser ensemble, clameur retentissante aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

-Bon pirate… tais-toi… une promesse… si j'avais su…

Avant que la deuxième ne se mette à psalmodier.

-Bon pirate… bon pirate… bon pirate…

Et les voix se turent, mourant sur le plancher abîmé. Lorsque Cassiopée rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours roulée en boule, ses bras enveloppant son crâne, mais elle se trouvait désormais sur le sable glacial de la plage. Au loin, le navire s'éloignait avec, derrière le gouvernail, la jeune femme le distinguait aussi bien que s'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, un homme. Grand, vêtu tout de noir, un long manteau sur les épaules et un chapeau trop large sur la tête. Il leva sa main, appuya son index et son majeur contre son front avant de les éloigner en un salut dont eux seuls connaissaient la signification. Son visage, lui, était flou, vague, encadré par des cheveux, châtains et bouclés, et Cassiopée sentit deux larmes rouler sur ses joues ; elle savait qu'elle manquait quelque chose d'important en étant incapable de discerner ses traits, mais elle avait beau plisser les yeux autant qu'elle voulait, l'homme, tout comme son navire, disparaissait à l'horizon. Bientôt, tous deux moururent entre le ciel et la mer. Cassiopée vomit une bile amère sur sa robe.

Cassiopée se redressa dans son lit, trempée de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court. Encore un rêve, un fichu cauchemar. Elle en faisait si souvent, presque toutes les nuits, et toujours le même, mais jamais aussi intense, jamais elle n'avait eu cette sensation au réveil. La sensation d'y être encore, qu'une partie de son corps, de son âme, était restée sur le navire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être ou de ce qu'elle faisait encore au lit alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Elle s'étonna de constater que Sœur Marthe n'était pas venue la tirer des draps à coup de sceau d'eau froide. À cette pensée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle ignora ses interrogations quant à la bonne sœur, enfila une robe d'un bleu un peu dépassé et se rua dehors. Elle fut si soulagée de sentir les timides rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau moite. Cassiopée se mit en route sur le chemin pavé qui menait au centre du village, où elle pourrait aisément accéder au port. De là, l'océan s'étendrait à perte de vue face à elle et elle pourrait le tenir au creux de sa main, comme si elle en était la maîtresse.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la permission de sortir seule, sans Sœur Marthe ; elle entendait déjà sa grosse voix lui faire la morale sur les jeunes filles et les hommes. Cassiopée ne put retenir ses yeux de se lever vers le ciel alors qu'une légère brise vint soulever ses cheveux, qu'elle avait natté sur sa nuque. Elle savait se défendre face aux garçons – aux hommes, pardon. Une réplique tranchante enveloppée dans un joli sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents et, sa petite touche personnelle, de langoureux battements de cils. Infaillible. Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres en repensant à tous ces jeunes gens qu'elle avait éconduit d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Elle s'était toujours demandée ce qu'ils avaient pu lui trouver d'ailleurs. Une longue tignasse épaisse, châtain foncé la plupart du temps, roux en plein soleil, un corps de taille moyenne, quoi qu'elle dépassait tout le monde au couvent, et de corpulence normale – un brin rondouillarde au niveau des cuisses peut-être, mais rien qu'elle ne puisse juger d'alarmant ou de préoccupant. La seule chose qui pouvait alors mettre tous les hommes à ses pieds – paroles de Sœur Carolina – c'était certainement ses grands yeux bleus. Pareils à la mer des Caraïbes où le soleil s'y reflétait sans pudeur. Enfin, elle n'en savait rien, elle n'avait jamais quitté sa France natale, encore moins pour se rendre dans un pays de pirates, comme l'appelait toutes les sœurs – le seul sujet où elles se mettaient toutes d'accord. De toute façon, sa seule sortie autorisée était le marché du dimanche matin. C'était une femme, qui l'avait abordée alors qu'elle se rendait dans un magasin qui vendait de très jolies robes – Sœur Marthe l'aurait tuée si elle avait su – une femme sublime avec un collier de vraies perles autour du cou qui lui avait fait cette comparaison. S'y était-elle déjà rendu ? Comment avait-elle trouvé ce pays ? Et – Cassiopée en avait des plaques rouges sur la gorge – avait-elle rencontré de véritables pirates ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander tout cela, mais elle avait été si subjuguée par la beauté de la femme, qu'elle était restée muette – une idiote ! Pourtant, le visage, si délicat, de la dame était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, si elle venait un jour à la recroiser, elle la reconnaîtrait, elle en était certaine. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette grâce et cette élégance naturelles ?

Elle se mit à courir le long de la digue. Elle aimait plus que tout sentir le vent claquer contre son cou et ses joues. Les bras en croix, elle crut s'envoler. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors que l'euphorie la gagnait, grignotant les parois de son estomac. La mer se rapprochait, Cassiopée s'imagina ne pas s'arrêter et plonger dans l'eau froide. Elle ne savait pas très bien nager, mais elle se débrouillerait. Pourtant, ses pieds se stoppèrent quelques centimètres avant la fin du chemin et l'océan, immense et magnifique, dormait devant elle. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, il y avait la mer, calme et bleue, avec quelques petits ressacs qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable. Elle ne pouvait concevoir plus belle merveille. Elle clôt ses paupières et inspira les effluves salés de l'air. Cassiopée pouvait tout ressentir, le sang dans ses veines, ses battements de cœur qui cognaient un peu partout dans son corps. Elle se sentait vivante, plus que jamais.

Au loin, une mouette hurla tandis que le vent augmentait et changeait de sens. Cassiopée se prit une rafale dans la figure, bloquant sa respiration un instant. Elle baissa ses bras, agrippa sa jupe qui se soulevait avec le mistral et rouvrit les yeux pour voir les vagues déchaîner l'océan, brisant la sérénité du moment. Le soleil disparut derrière un nuage. Les quelques enfants qui avaient osé s'aventurer sur le bord de mer repartirent en courant vers le village. La digue devint déserte en quelques secondes, tandis que tous regagnait la chaleur et la tranquillité des terres. Pourtant, Cassiopée ne put s'empêcher de noter les regards inquiets, les traits tirés et les fronts plissés des habitants avant qu'ils ne tournent les talons. Ça n'était qu'une tempête. Elle passerait vite et le soleil viendrait les réchauffer avant la fin de la journée. La jeune femme aurait voulu s'en convaincre si seulement elle n'apercevait pas un navire venir de l'est, comme surgi de nulle part. Il était si proche de la terre, du bout de la digue, que Cassiopée était certaine que les marins ne pourrait la manquer lorsqu'ils passeraient devant elle.

Les images de son rêve se superposèrent à la réalité lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la coque sombre, comme faite de charbon, les voiles noires, comme trempées dans du goudron frais, et la figure de proue, plus claire, sublime. Cassiopée eut même l'impression que son visage se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle lui adressait un sourire. Le bateau qui venait hanter ses nuits, là, devant elle, bien réel. Son cœur s'affola, la peur s'insinuant dans ses veines mêlée à l'excitation malsaine qu'elle ressentait chaque fois dans ses cauchemars. Sur le pont, elle distingua du mouvement, alors elle sut ; cette fois, ça n'était pas un rêve, les pirates allaient débarquer sur leur petite plage et massacrer son village. Elle releva le bas de sa robe et fit demi-tour. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle se mit à courir à perdre haleine, les battements frénétiques de son cœur cognant furieusement contre ses oreilles.

Elle arriva sur le sable en un rien de temps et chercha le navire des yeux, affolée, effrayée de l'avoir perdu ou, pire, de l'avoir imaginé. Et si elle commençait à perdre la tête ? Et si ses maudits rêves lui faisaient dérailler le cerveau ? Il se tenait tout proche de la digue, où elle se trouvait encore il y a quelques minutes, et elle se demanda ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle était restée là-bas. L'heure n'était pas aux divagations, elle devait se concentrer, réfléchir, trouver un moyen. Comment réussir à monter à bord sans se faire tuer à la première seconde ? Elle ne pouvait pas y aller à la nage, impossible, elle se noierait avant d'avoir effectuer la moitié du chemin. Sans penser au fait qu'elle se ferait forcément repérer. Ça n'était même pas la peine de songer à trouver un petit bateau et de ramer jusqu'au navire. Elle serait épuisée, mais, surtout, elle serait complètement à découvert. Elle se ferait tirer dessus comme un lapin au bout de quelques mètres. Une idée, folle et hautement dangereuse, lui vint à l'esprit. C'était sûrement la plus insensée de toutes, la plus improbable, Cassiopée ne songea pas une seule seconde à la réussite de son plan, mais elle était à cours d'idées. Et de temps.

En effet, les pirates – ça ne faisait aucun doute quant à leur nature – émergeaient de l'eau un à un, dégoulinant et crasseux. Cassiopée eut un doute, juste l'espace d'une seconde. Et si elle allait plutôt se cacher au fond de son couvent avec Sœur Marthe ? Ils ne s'en prendraient certainement pas à des bonnes sœurs. Pourtant, elle tâcha de se remotiver, ça n'était pas le moment de faiblir ou de jouer les petites filles. Elle courut encore sur plusieurs mètres, histoire d'être en plein milieu de la plage, là où ils ne pourraient pas la manquer. Et attendit. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais se dit que l'improvisation pouvait avoir du bon. Le premier à mettre pied à terre riva ses yeux jaunes et injectés de sang sur elle. C'était la fin, songea-t-elle. Ou elle mourait, ou elle réussissait. Pas d'alternative possible, pas d'échappatoire. L'homme, suivi de ses camarades qui avaient eux aussi repéré la jeune femme, se rua sur Cassiopée, qui ne bougea pas un cil. Du moins, tenta-t-elle de ne pas bouger un cil. Elle se sentait vaciller sur ses pieds, mais tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître. Elle devait monter à bord de ce navire, elle devait savoir. Elle devait trouver l'homme qui lui volait toutes ses nuits. Elle voulait au moins voir son visage, rien que ça, ensuite elle pourrait mourir.

Alors que le premier pirate dégainait son épée, prêt à lui trancher la gorge ou à la lui enfoncer dans les entrailles, Cassiopée leva ses mains, paumes visibles. L'homme s'arrêta net, tout comme les autres derrière lui. Ils semblaient intrigués, bien que furieux de ne pouvoir en finir tout de suite.

-Je… m'appelle Cassiopée.

Elle se sentait ridicule et sentit son heure arriver à grand pas. Un souffle effleura sa nuque et quelques larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-Tu t'proposes pour'être la première sur la liste, ma jolie ? ricana le pirate, enjoignant les autres à faire de même et, bientôt, des rires gras et effrayants envahirent la plage.

-Je souhaite… avoir une audience avec votre capitaine.

Son ton était plus assuré qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle était morte de peur. L'haleine putride de l'homme en face d'elle lui donnait la nausée et elle devait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas froncer le nez ou vomir à ses pieds. Ça n'était certainement pas le moment de le vexer.

-Tu veux rencontrer l'capitaine ?

Il se tourna vers ses camarades, surpris.

-Ouais, ça doit pouvoir s'faire.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Cassiopée en découvrant son rictus terrifiant qui dévoilait des chicots noirs. Elle s'obligea à déglutir et à lui rendre un sourire hésitant. Aussitôt, deux pirates vinrent se placer de chaque côté de la jeune femme et la tinrent par les bras, serrant durement ses coudes entre leurs doigts sales et noueux. Ils se mirent en marche le long de la digue. Cassiopée se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise sous les œillades lubriques des pirates qui hurlaient à plein poumons des chants aux paroles incompréhensibles. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir cacher sa poitrine, que sa robe mettait outrageusement en avant, mais, hélas, aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient vouloir lui lâcher le bras. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ça serait vite fini. Elle pourrait enfin découvrir ce visage mystérieux qui lui rendait visite dans ses rêves, négocierait un arrangement pour que les pirates repartent par où ils étaient venus et elle retournerait au près de Sœur Marthe, débarrassée de ses cauchemars. Elle passerait désormais de bonnes nuits et cesserait de se réveiller couverte de sueur et malade. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, se répétait-elle dans sa tête pour s'en convaincre. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'aurait-elle pu vouloir d'autre ?

Arrivés au bout du chemin, ils descendirent le long de l'échelle jusqu'à plonger dans l'eau glaciale. Cassiopée prit peur l'espace d'un instant. Allaient-ils la couler au fond de l'océan ? Si elle n'arrivait pas à nager jusqu'au navire, qui n'était pas si loin pourtant, la laisseraient-ils se noyer ? Elle pria pour qu'ils ne la laissent pas mourir si près du but. Elle tâcha d'agiter les bras et les jambes de manière plus ou moins coordonnée et cela dut fonctionner car elle parvint à avancer sans trop paraître ridicule. Elle éclaboussa un pirate plusieurs fois avec ses jambes, qu'elle peinait à mouvoir dans l'eau, mais elle ne reçut que quelques grognements d'ours en réponse. Devant l'échelle qui menait au navire – Cassiopée prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration et s'ordonna au calme pour ne rien laisser voir de son excitation – deux pirates passèrent devant elle avant qu'un troisième la pousse. Elle comprit d'elle-même que c'était son tour de monter à bord. Elle agrippa le plus haut barreau de l'échelle et posa un pied sur un autre, plus bas. Une grande inspiration, un frisson qui secoua son corps, et elle s'élança sur cet énigmatique navire. Malheureusement, le premier visage qu'elle vit n'était pas celui qu'elle espérait.

* * *

Une review ? :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonsoir, à tous !

Nous sommes dimanche, et oui ! C'est déjà l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaît et que vous ne trouvez pas d'incohérences ou quoi que ce soit. Le prochain sera donc mardi !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le capitaine Sparrow observa la fille poser un pied sur son navire, se débattant avec les pirates qui ne cessaient de vouloir la rapprocher d'eux, un sourire ignoble sur le visage. Le Diable lui-même en aurait eu des frissons dans le dos tant les hommes de Jack étaient effrayants. Elle tentait de les repousser, de retirer ses bras de leur poigne, de leur cracher dessus, mais tout ce qu'elle fit de concluant se résumait à des petits cris aigus qu'elle laissait échapper de temps en temps. Ridicule, bien que Jack se plaisait du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait à son insu. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, frisés à cause de l'eau, un visage rond, comme celui d'une poupée, une peau pâle, semblable à de la porcelaine fragile et précieuse et un air un peu sauvage, alors qu'elle montrait les dents et que son souffle était rapide, pareil à un animal furieux. Elle lui plut immédiatement. Pourtant, il sut tout aussi vite que la conversation ne serait pas aisée et, quoiqu'elle puisse vouloir, cela ne ferait pas plaisir à Jack. Les femmes de caractère, il préférait leur baiser les cuisses plutôt que discuter avec elles. Elles étaient têtues et ne présageaient rien de bon pour la suite. Irrésistibles. Un de ses hommes tenta de caresser la mâchoire de la jeune femme, qui lui mordit le doigt. Le pirate voulut riposter en lui collant une gifle sur la figure, mais Jack s'interposa.

-Suffit, messieurs.

Et, d'un coup de menton, Jack envoya ses hommes à leur poste, loin de la fille, qui époussetait sa robe trempée. Le capitaine nota d'ailleurs avec délice que sa peau était couverte d'eau de mer et luisante, le soleil venant s'y refléter impunément. Il se racla la gorge et se baissa en une courbette ridicule.

-On m'a dit que vou'liez rencontrer l'capitaine du Black Pearl, me voici.

Il faisait des efforts incroyables pour ne pas paraître trop familier avec la donzelle ; son port de tête laissait difficilement présager qu'elle puisse appartenir au petit peuple, bien que ses jupons soient démodés et dans un état critique. Dans le doute, valait mieux s'abstenir, ça n'était pas le moment de froisser une dame. Après tout, s'il la renseignait correctement ou lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait peut-être un pourboire généreux en échange.

-Le Black Pearl ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë alors qu'elle relevait la tête sur lui et plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du pirate.

Jack vacilla sur ses pieds tandis que tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. La nausée l'assaillit et il crut perdre connaissance un instant, le temps d'un battement de cil, si infime, où une paire d'yeux bleus lui revint en mémoire. Si douloureusement semblables. C'était impossible, Jack ne pouvait pas être maudit à ce point pour être tombé sur les deux personnes à posséder des yeux à se damner sur cette Terre dans sa courte vie. Pourtant, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. C'était exactement la même nuance, si particulière, si unique. Si belle. Sa gorge s'assécha et l'oxygène y resta coincé, si bien qu'il suffoqua. La fille posa une main sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés. Si elle savait. Si elle pouvait voir à quel point elle lui ressemblait. La chaleur sur sa peau le réconforta un peu et il réussit à inspirer une grande goulée d'air frais. Il se redressa et resta à la regarder, craignant qu'elle ne s'échappe, qu'il perde la dernière trace, le dernier souvenir, de l'homme qui fut un jour son ami et qui avait disparu de sa vie il y avait de nombreuses années. Il leva sa main pour toucher sa joue, s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'il ne rêvait pas. Pas encore.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle échappait à son contact.

Jack se ressaisit et laissa tomber son bras contre son corps. Il était incapable de lui répondre, la vérité se pressait contres ses lèvres, menaçant de sortir à tout instant. Pourtant, il avait promis. Il avait déjà échoué à tenir tant d'autres promesses, s'il pouvait au moins réussir à tenir celle-ci. Il le lui devait. Jack l'entendit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Vous avez dit que nous nous trouvions sur quoi ?

-Le Black Pearl.

Elle chancela légèrement et resta à l'observer, comme s'il allait se changer en quelque chose d'autre.

-Et vous êtes le capitaine ?

-Exact.

-Non, c'est impossible.

-Aussi vrai que vrai.

Jack reprenait du poil de la bête. Il avait trouvé la fille, il fallait désormais qu'il trouve le père. Qu'il retrouve. Pourtant, elle continuait à secouer la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Qu'avait-elle ?

-Il y a forcément une erreur quelque part, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre, ma jolie, plaisanta Jack.

-Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle à la grande surprise du pirate. Un homme, je ne connais pas son visage, avec des longs vêtements noirs, un immense chapeau…

Jack la stoppa net en posant une main sur son poignet. Comment pouvait-elle le connaître ?

-Un immense chapeau, tu dis ?

-Oui, très grand, avec une plume sur le côté.

Elle le connaissait. Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Jack. C'était impossible. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où le destin de cette enfant – cette femme – avait été scellé, jamais il n'était remonté sur le Pearl. Du moins, pas en tant que capitaine. Le pirate était tellement – atrocement – tenté de lui dire, lui hurler la vérité. Elle était là, sur le Pearl, à chercher son père. Son père qui lui avait fait promettre – maudit soit-il où qu'il puisse se trouver – de se taire. Il se résigna néanmoins à garder le secret.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Cassiopée.

Jack ne put retenir un léger rire. Bien sûr, Cassiopée. Il entendait encore sa voix lui répétait inlassablement qu'il devait suivre la constellation, parce qu'elle serait toujours là, même au cœur de la nuit la plus noire, alors que, Jack s'en souvenait si bien, ils étaient tous deux à la barre du Pearl, par une fraîche soirée d'automne, à contempler la voûte céleste. Ce souvenir lui fit mal, une douleur atroce qui se répandit dans sa poitrine. Avait-il réellement vécu ce moment un jour ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Cela semblait si improbable, si lointain, qu'il doutait de tout concernant l'homme aux yeux bleus et à l'immense chapeau. Il fut tirer de ses rêveries par la fille – sa fille – qui lui prenait les mains.

-S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir. Connaissiez-vous cet homme ?

La question piège, songea Jack. Il avait promis de ne jamais lui révéler qu'il était son père, il n'avait pas besoin de mentir sur le reste, pas vrai ?

-Oui, je l'ai connu, avoua-t-il doucement.

Elle souffla longuement, comme soulagée. Depuis combien de temps le connaissait-elle ?

-Dites-moi où je peux le trouver.

-J'n'en ai pas la moindr'idée.

Son visage se décomposa lentement. Jack devait savoir, il en avait besoin.

-Tu l'connais ?

-Je le vois souvent en rêve, mais je n'arrive jamais à discerner son visage, raconta-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bastingage. J'ai le sentiment que… Il est important. Je ne sais pas exactement, à vrai dire.

-Il l'est, oui.

Elle contempla l'océan face à elle, ses cheveux virevoltant dans le vent. Soudain, elle se retourna vers Jack et il n'aima pas du tout l'étincelle qui animait son regard. Encore une fois, il crut un instant avoir un fantôme du passé devant lui.

-Je veux faire partie de l'équipage.

C'était bien la fille de son père, pensa Jack. Cette même manière d'exiger, sans demander.

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

-Et pourquoi ?

-T'es une femme, une femme au milieu d'une ban'de pirates ne fait jamais long feu, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire, fit-il d'une voix licencieuse.

-Mais si je devenais pirate, cela ne poserait plus de problème.

Jack grimaça. Pourquoi les femmes aimaient-elles autant avoir le dernier mot ?

-T'es trop jeune ! s'exclama-t-il, même si c'était loin d'être l'argument le plus recevable.

-Pas du tout, je suis majeure.

Jack fit le rapide calcul dans sa tête, se pencha vers elle, agitant son index sous son menton.

-Vraiment ?

-Demain, finit-elle par avouer en serrant les dents.

-Malheureusement, j'repars immédiatement. Et, immédiatement, tu n'l'es pas.

Il fit mine de s'en aller, lui tournant le dos. La réaction de la fille ne se fit pas attendre ; elle se rua à sa poursuite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une nuit ? C'est comme si j'étais déjà majeure.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Une nuit, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est tout, ma p'tite. Une nuit, c'est la port'ouverte à la vie éternelle, comme à l'Enfer s'tu n'y fais pas attention.

Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Elle devrait savoir aussi. Une nuit avait suffi pour qu'elle se retrouve orpheline. Une nuit avait suffi pour que Jack ne puisse plus oublier ce bleu des mers du sud d'un regard rivé sur lui. Une nuit avait suffi pour qu'il le perde, à tout jamais semblait-il.

-Laissez-moi faire partie de votre équipage, capitaine. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Pirate, va croupir aux Enfers ! ragea Jack intérieurement. Cette gamine avait la même force de persuasion que son père. Il resta de longues secondes à la fixer, droit dans les yeux, avant de hurler ses ordres à l'attention de ses hommes, qui se précipitèrent pour lever l'ancre.

-Très bien, fit-il plus bas, sa voix prenant des intonations dangereuses, mais tâche d'te faire petite jusqu'à d'main.

Et il s'éloigna, s'enfermant dans sa cabine où une odeur de pluie et de tempête s'insinua, alors qu'il pouvait presque imaginer le regard réprobateur sur lui.

-Je suis désolé, Hector. Il faut croire qu'la piraterie, c'une histoire de famille.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous ! Tout de suite sans plus tarder le chapitre 4, c'est qu'on avance mine de rien. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, à mercredi ! Des bisous (n'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir).

* * *

 _Quatre ans plus tard._

Cassiopée pénétra dans une pièce sombre, qui faisait froid dans le dos malgré la bougie posée au centre de la petite table sur sa droite. La pluie frappait contre les fenêtres et le vent violent soufflait sur la coque. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait sur le Pearl, elle reconnaissait la cabine du capitaine. Deux hommes – deux silhouettes à vrai dire – étaient penchés au-dessus de la flamme, discutant à voix basse. L'une, la jeune femme le discernait parfaitement, était trempée et ses épaules étaient secouées de violents sanglots tandis que l'autre était sèche et tenait les mains de la première entre les siennes. Leurs traits, pourtant en pleine lumière, lui apparaissaient comme flous, comme si quelqu'un les avait consciemment gommés. Ils ressemblaient à une peinture qui aurait pris l'eau et qui serait en train de couler lentement. De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de Cassiopée sans qu'elle puisse les retenir ou en comprendre la raison. Elle aurait tant voulu apercevoir leur visage. Elle savait, le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles, que c'était important. Vital. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, sauf les regarder fondre doucement.

Cassiopée se laissa tomber sur le tabouret entre les deux hommes et tenta de se rapprocher d'eux, mais ils paraissaient toujours aussi lointains. C'était si étrange, la nausée s'insinua en elle, comme un poison, pernicieusement. L'ombre à sa droite, celle qui était mouillée, l'intriguait particulièrement. Elle portait un immense chapeau, qui dégoulinait lui aussi, sur la tête et un long manteau noir, irrécupérable, sur les épaules. Elle souleva sa main, ses doigts tremblants, et l'approcha précautionneusement de son visage, comme si elle était susceptible de l'effrayer. Le bout de ses doigts entra à peine en contact avec sa joue. Au même moment, il se leva, son menton tremblait et ses joues étaient couvertes d'eau, que Cassiopée soupçonna ne pas être que de la pluie. Elle leva son regard vers l'homme et il lui sembla que ses yeux tombèrent sur elle. Et, bien qu'elle ne vit toujours rien de son visage, elle aperçut très distinctement deux saphirs brillants rivés sur elle. Son souffle se coupa et elle bascula de son tabouret, se tortillant sur le parquet, prise de convulsions.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement sur sa couche, moite de sueur froide, et inspira précipitamment, à la recherche de l'air frais. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Encore un rêve, encore cet homme, encore ce sentiment si particulier, terrifiant, qu'elle y laissait une partie de son âme. Comme si elle ne revenait pas entièrement dans la réalité. Elle posa une main, glacée et tremblante, contre sa gorge, où elle sentait du bout des doigts le sang pulser violemment contre sa peau. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, les chandeliers allumés partout dans la pièce, chaleureux et familiers, le tricorne et le compas de Jack posés au pied du lit. Cassiopée se sentit réconfortée ; elle était chez elle, sur le Pearl. Elle se rallongea doucement et trouva la chaleur bienvenue du corps du capitaine à son côté. Mollement, empâté dans un lourd sommeil, Jack souleva le bras pour le passer autour des épaules de Cassiopée.

-Un cauch'mar ? demanda-t-il seulement.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils vivaient tous deux les même nuits ; s'endormant, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et se réveillant brutalement au rythme des rêves de la jeune femme.

-Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle enfonçait son nez dans l'épaule de l'homme.

Et, alors que le sommeil venait refermer ses mains autour de Cassiopée, quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la cabine. Jack et Cassiopée se levèrent en même temps, alertes.

-Cap'taine, mad'moiselle, nous arrivons, annonça solennellement un de leurs hommes.

-Tous à son poste, s'écria Jack tandis qu'il passait au-dessus de Cassiopée et récupérait ses effets.

-C'est fait, Cap'taine, on attend plus qu'vous.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, morveux ?

Jack vissa son tricorne sur sa tête, tandis que le pirate disparaissait. La jeune femme enfila son long manteau noir, fixa son épée à son côté tout en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à la table à sa droite, revoyant, images brumeuses d'un rêve récurrent, deux silhouettes penchées au-dessus d'une lumière. Elle sortit après avoir glissé ses pieds dans ses bottes sans même remarquer que Jack accordait le même regard craintif à la table qui avait vu sa vie basculer, une nuit d'orage.

-Cassie, prends la barre, hurla Jack.

-Mais, capitaine…

-C'est aussi ça, êtr'seconde, fit-il en la coupant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il savait que cela lui ferait plaisir ; rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir un jour touché au gouvernail du Black Pearl, bientôt Cassiopée pourrait s'en targuer avec fierté. Elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et saisit fermement la barre, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, où elle apercevait un amoncellement de nuages noirs comme du charbon. Jack, à ses côtés, avait sa longue vue tournée dans la même direction.

-Capitaine ?

-Droit d'vant, mon p'tit, confirma-t-il alors qu'il fermait son compas.

Cassie ne chercha pas à discuter plus longuement. Elle avait appris certaines choses depuis qu'elle était un jour montée sur le Pearl ; toujours suivre les ordres du capitaine Sparrow, même si ceux-ci paraissaient insensés, en était la principale. En quatre ans, ils en avaient découvert des trésors, leurs cales étaient remplis d'or et de bijoux qu'ils se plaisaient à dépenser au gré de leurs envies – pour Cassiopée, en nourriture et produits afin de concocter ses petites potions miracles contre les lèvres sèches et les coups de soleil et, pour Jack, en rhum et jolies filles. Le fait était qu'ils utilisaient plus qu'ils n'avaient en réalité. C'est pour cela que, depuis de longs mois maintenant, ils étaient sur la trace d'un mystérieux coffre, dont tous les hommes murmuraient le nom, des frissons courant sur leur peau, des étoiles pleins les yeux, sans jamais vraiment y croire. Selon la légende, il renfermerait le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Cassie s'était souvent interrogée sur ce fameux magot. Que pouvait-il réellement contenir ? Elle doutait d'y trouver de l'or, mais elle ne savait pas non plus à quoi s'attendre. Heureusement, elle aurait sa réponse sous peu. Les nuages se rapprochaient, alors que, partout ailleurs, le ciel était d'un bleu splendide, pas un nuage blanc venait en ternir son éclat et le soleil était chaud sur leur peau. Pourtant, au-dessus de cette terre, qui s'avérait être une île, le vent soufflait violemment, pliant les quelques arbres encore debout sous sa force, et l'orage menaçait d'éclater à tout instant. Un frisson courut dans son dos. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Parés à jeter l'ancre, cria Jack, sortant Cassie de ses pensées.

Ils prirent tous deux la décision, d'un simple regard, de rester à distance de l'île. Bien que la mer était calme, ils n'osaient pas s'aventurer trop près. Qui sait ce que ces nuages qui crépitaient dangereusement pourraient leur réserver ? Jack constitua une petite équipe de douze pirates, à laquelle il inclut bien entendu Cassie et lui-même, tandis que les autres resteraient pour surveiller le Pearl. Alors que tous s'acharnaient à descendre les chaloupes le long de la coque du navire et à les remplir d'armes – juste au cas où – Cassie continuait de garder un œil sur la terre, inquiète et méfiante.

-Tout s'passera bien, Cassie, assura Jack à son côté.

-Vous avez raison, capitaine, se força-t-elle à répondre, bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

-Cassie, regarde-moi. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça s'passe mal. C'est pas deux gros nuages qui vont nous arrêter, hein, on a connu pire quand même, plaisanta-t-il joyeusement.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Cassiopée devait admettre que les éclairs qui commençaient à grésiller ne la rassuraient pas tellement. Elle serra le manche de son épée dans sa main pour se donner du courage et descendit dans une chaloupe alors que Jack se trouvait dans une autre.

-On peut y aller, mad'moiselle ? demanda le pirate aux rames.

Un bref regard vers Jack, qui hocha la tête, et elle acquiesça à son tour.

-Gardez l'œil ouvert, les enfants, ne put-elle s'empêcher de prévenir à l'intention exclusive de sa chaloupe, sa voix étant trop basse pour que les autres puisse l'entendre.

Après de longs coups de rames laborieux et exténuants, ils furent sur l'île. De près, elle lui sembla moins effrayante. Le sable était d'un blanc sublime et lisse, quelques vaguelettes venaient tranquillement s'y échouer, et, bien que le vent soit fort et suffocant, il était agréablement tiède contre les joues de Cassiopée.

-En avant, messieurs, ordonna Jack, à quelques mètres de Cassie.

Tous ensemble, ils s'extirpèrent des chaloupes et apprécièrent la fermeté de la plage sous leurs pieds. Certains s'étirèrent même le dos et les bras en poussant des cris de joie. Le trésor était à eux. Pourtant, l'un des pirates, près de Jack, commença à s'enfoncer dans le sable. Il fut englouti jusqu'à la poitrine en un rien de temps et disparut entièrement avant que quiconque ait pu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un à un, les pirates s'effacèrent sous la surface. Cassie tenta bien de saisir la main de l'homme le plus proche et de le tirer de toutes ses forces, hélas, cela ne servit qu'à la faire tomber à quatre pattes sur le sable brûlant. En moins, d'une minute, il ne restât que le capitaine et sa seconde, qui s'était remise debout, attendant malgré eux leur tour. Cependant, au bout d'interminables minutes, où Cassie crut s'évanouir tant son cœur cognait à l'intérieur de son corps, ils durent admettre qu'ils étaient épargnés. Du moins, pour le moment. Ils se lancèrent un regard, inquiet pour Jack, terrorisé pour Cassie, et risquèrent un pas. Toujours rien. Alors seulement, Cassiopée se permit de souffler un grand coup.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? chuchota le capitaine, comme si la moindre parole pouvait leur faire connaître le même sort.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Cassie, encore plus doucement. Mais on ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas rester dans le coin et de faire vite.

-J'approuve cette décision.

Et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du bord de mer. Un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, juste pour être sûre qu'ils ne leur jouaient pas un mauvais tour, et Cassie se rapprocha de Jack jusqu'à coller son épaule contre la sienne. Ce dernier dégaina son compas pendant que la seconde observait tout autour d'elle. Les nuages paraissaient immenses vus d'en-dessous et encore plus sombres. Plus ils se rapprochaient du centre de l'île, qui n'était pas bien grande, plus le vent devint froid, presque glacial, et Cassie referma les pans de son manteau sur sa poitrine.

-Par ici, marmonna Jack.

Cassie le suivit alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les hautes herbes vers le cœur de l'île, où elle espérait tomber sur quelque chose de suffisamment glorieux pour compenser la perte de leurs hommes – et amis. Réapparaîtraient-ils lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé le trésor ? La jeune femme le souhaita très fort. Ils durent enjamber des cadavres d'arbres, tombés à cause du vent et des orages probablement, se battre avec les mouches, qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie, et finirent par trouver le centre de cet endroit sinistre – un cercle parfait de sable fin où un très léger rayon de soleil perçait à travers les nuages. Ils découvrirent, hallucinés, à gauche, un coffre énorme débordant d'or, d'argent, de bijoux, d'armes, de rhum, en si grande quantité qu'ils en auraient probablement assez pour tenir deux vies entières sans se priver. Cassie dut mobiliser toutes ses forces pour détourner les yeux de ce butin faramineux, qui, cela lui fit mal de l'admettre, dédommageait largement ce petit épisode tragique qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle tomba néanmoins sur quelque chose qui la ramena un peu brutalement à la réalité. Un corps humain. Un homme à en juger par ses vêtements. Il était allongé, face contre terre, maigre, visiblement sur le point de mourir.

Qu'étaient-ils censés faire au juste ? Choisir ? Cassie fronça les sourcils. Qu'arriverait-il à l'homme s'ils s'emparaient de l'or ? Et qu'adviendrait-il du coffre s'ils décidaient de sauver l'homme ? Était-il encore seulement possible de le sauver ? Les quatre années de piraterie en elle pensèrent à sa place. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas cet homme, et personne n'était visiblement venu le chercher, alors à qui manquerait-il ? Avait-il de la famille, des enfants, une femme ? Peut-être était-il un solitaire ? Dans ce cas, le choix était vite vu. Quelque part dans sa tête, l'ancienne Cassiopée, celle qui vivait encore au couvent, ne put s'empêcher de s'en mêler. Ça n'était qu'un homme, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser mourir comme ça. Ils devaient au moins tenter de le sauver. Mais tout cet or, perdu, au prix des vies de leur équipage. Elle était perdue. Un détail, cependant, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure, attira son attention. L'homme portait de longs vêtements noirs, une épée à sa ceinture et un immense chapeau, avec une plume sur le côté, sur sa tête.

Alors que Cassiopée chancelait sur ses pieds, prises de violents maux de tête et de tremblements incontrôlables, l'homme releva lentement la tête. La jeune femme put enfin admirer ces traits qui hantaient ses nuits depuis presque vingt-deux ans et ces yeux bleus, si douloureusement semblables aux siens qu'elle crut un instant se regarder dans un miroir. L'envie, folle, de courir vers lui, de lui prendre la main et de le choisir – le sauver – mourut alors que Cassiopée tomba et se fit aspirer par le sable jusqu'à la taille. Tout devint noir. Elle perdit connaissance.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonsoir, à tous !

Nouveau chapitre, un peu particulier, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je retrouve samedi pour le chapitre 6. Des bisous !

* * *

La pluie, froide et violente, remplaça le soleil brûlant qui réchauffait son corps depuis de longues heures alors qu'il avait été abandonné sur cette île, seul, affamé et déshydraté. Le sable fin sous ses doigts et sa joue disparut alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, le corps de la jeune femme aux yeux si bleus disparaître jusqu'à la poitrine dans le sable, visiblement inconsciente, la tête tombée sur son épaule. Son esprit s'abandonna dans un tourbillon de souvenirs et de couleurs qu'il avait cru avoir oublié. Son corps, quelques minutes auparavant douloureux et amaigri, devenu à nouveau fort et solide, se retrouva, de très longues années en arrière, au milieu d'une ruelle, faiblement éclairée par un unique rayon de lune blanchâtre. Dans ses bras, un lourd berceau où un bébé s'était réveillé depuis une poignée de secondes et qui se taisait, observant le visage baigné de pluie de l'homme. Il était fatigué, l'averse et le vent pesaient lourds sur ses épaules. Pourtant, c'était bien la douleur qui était le plus insupportable. Une souffrance qu'il éprouvait quelque part au fond de son cœur, il ne savait trop où, et qui le fustigeait sans ménagement. Alors qu'il tentait de discerner la route sous les trombes d'eau, ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de la petite fille, couchée sur son côté droit et qui ne perdait pas une miette de la réflexion qui agitait les traits de la figure paternelle. Qui était-il pour abandonner trésor pareil ?

Il arriva aux marches d'un petit couvent ; c'était là la seule chance pour cette petite d'avoir un avenir correct, loin de la piraterie et de son univers de violence et de débauche. Il posa doucement le lit devant l'immense porte en bois et y abattit son poing trois fois. Le bruit sourd et puissant sembla raisonner à plusieurs lieues alentour. Alors qu'il attendait, son regard ne lâcha pas un instant celui de sa fille, échange silencieux qu'il espérait pouvoir graver dans la mémoire du bébé, qu'il se souvienne, un jour, de ses excuses qu'il ne prononça pas. L'enfant bailla alors qu'elle tentait d'attraper ses orteils avec ses mains. L'homme abandonna ce spectacle lorsque le bruit caractéristique de verrous derrière le bois se fit entendre. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur une petite bonne femme, qui se présenta sous le nom de Sœur Marthe, et qui s'empressa de ramasser le colis, qui commençait à s'impatienter et se mit doucement à pleurer. L'homme retint le poignet de la religieuse alors que celle-ci lui tournait déjà le dos, prête à mettre la petite au chaud et à l'abri. Le bébé se tut lorsque la main du pirate toucha la sienne.

-Cassiopée, murmura-t-il seulement.

Et il tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la nuit et la tempête.

Sa tête tourna, tout comme le monde sous ses pieds.

Il se retrouva quelques années plus tard à bord du Treasure, le navire qu'il avait fait sien après avoir battu son ancien capitaine. Sous ses pieds, un plancher solide, entre ses doigts, un gouvernail qu'il savait manier avec agilité, dans ses cheveux, un vent frais et salé, typique de l'océan, et devant ses yeux, un équipage docile qui exécutait ses ordres. Ainsi qu'une ombre, petit fantôme chéri, produit de son imagination. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, une épée en bois à la main, se battant contre un ennemi invisible. Sa longue robe bleue océane flottant autour d'elle, épousant ses enjambées alors qu'elle allongeait son bras, achevant visiblement son adversaire. Tandis qu'un sourire remontait ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de constater la ressemblance frappante entre elle et lui. Il n'y avait pas que les yeux, même si eux seuls étaient capables de les trahir, il y avait aussi cette façon de scruter l'horizon ; le front plissé, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche pincée.

L'ombre se mit à courir et il la perdit de vue une seconde, le temps qu'elle passe derrière le mât centrale du navire. Lorsqu'elle reparut de l'autre côté, elle était devenue une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, une véritable épée à la main et un tricorne sur la tête. Il ne savait pas comment l'imaginer. Les cheveux blond doré, comme sa mère, ou châtain tirant sur le roux, comme lui. Peut-être une autre couleur. À quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler ? Était-elle toujours en vie ? Il s'était assuré de lui offrir le plus de sécurité possible, loin de lui, loin de toute personne susceptible de le connaître et donc de la reconnaître. Car, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence physique de sa fille aujourd'hui, il était indéniable que la couleur de ses yeux n'avait pu changer. Il entretenait l'espoir fou qu'elle puisse se souvenir de lui, que la nuit de leurs adieux était autant imprimée dans son cœur qu'elle l'était dans le sien. Chaque fois qu'il mettait pied à terre, il ne pouvait se retenir de fouiller la foule des yeux. Si elle était là, tout près de lui, réussirait-il à se rappeler ? Et elle ? S'arrêterait-elle seulement sur ce pirate vieillissant ?

Pourtant, il était certain d'une chose ; il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'aurait été sa vie à ses côtés ? Il n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait. Il aurait été forcé de la cacher des yeux du monde, pour que personne ne se doute de la terrible vérité. Sinon, si par malheur un pirate s'était rendu compte de la supercherie, il se serait servi d'elle pour le blesser, lui. Il n'aurait pu l'accepter ni même le concevoir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle était en sécurité.

La jeune femme aux contours flous se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Il se força à ne rien laisser paraître, se répétant, comme un mantra, qu'elle n'était pas réelle et qu'il ne devait pas passer pour un fou aux yeux de ses hommes. Comme c'était physiquement douloureux de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui rendre son sourire. Il serra les poings et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan calme devant lui, au-delà de la femme qui dégainait son épée et l'agitait d'une poigne ferme et précise. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit s'évaporer doucement, comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par un courant d'air. Il contracta sa mâchoire tandis que l'eau salée vint brouiller sa vue.

Elle était en sécurité.

Il fut de nouveau aspirer dans une myriade de flashs, comme des photos que ses yeux auraient pris et enregistrés malgré lui. Il aurait voulu s'y soustraire mais il n'en fut pas capable. Il chérissait ses souvenirs autant qu'il les craignait.

Il eut l'impression de s'écraser violemment sur la plage, qu'il avait quittée à peine une poignée de secondes alors qu'il venait de revivre plusieurs années de sa vie. Il tendit les doigts devant lui, vers la femme, toujours sonnée et emprisonnée du sable, qu'il connaissait enfin. Une larme roula sur sa joue avant de tomber et se mêler aux grains de sable alors qu'il lui sembla qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

-Cassiopée, murmura-t-il faiblement alors que sa voix du passé se mêlait à celle du présent.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bajour ! En ce samedi, pluvieux chez moi, je ne sais pas chez vous, mais le temps est digne d'un automne par ici, bref, en ce samedi, je vous présente le chapitre 6 tout propre. C'est qu'on avance bien quand même ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !

Petit instant pub for myself ! Je viens juste de débuter un recueil de drabbles sur la série Sherlock (s'il y a des shippers du Johnlock par ici ^^) alors n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil, ça me ferait drôlement plaisir :p.

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture et à lundi pour l'avant dernier chapitre (je sais, c'est triste, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, pas vrai ?).

* * *

Jack observa Cassie disparaître dans le sable, atone, comme si cela ne le concernait pas, ne le touchait pas. Pourtant, si ses jambes n'avaient pas été faites de plomb en cet instant, il se serait rué à ses côtés, aurait tenté de la réveiller. Mais il était incapable de bouger, comme si, lui aussi, était embourbé dans le sol. Une pointe d'inquiétude pinça son cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la tête de la jeune femme pendait dangereusement sur sa poitrine. Allait-elle mourir ? L'était-elle déjà ? Cependant, ses questions furent vite balayées par un éclair qui explosa devant lui, ramenant son attention sur le terrible dilemme qui l'attendait. Face à lui, l'assurance de vivre une existence aisée, rêvée, pour lui et ses hommes – et Cassie – sans jamais avoir à se priver de rien. Vivre dans l'abondance, dans l'excès, ne plus avoir à sillonner le monde à la recherche de coffres vides. Ils pourraient simplement trouver une petite île tranquille – de préférence sous un ciel bleu que sous des nuages noirs – et y vivre heureux, repus et sereins. Bien sûr, il fallait que Cassiopée revienne à elle. Elle était juste sonnée, n'est-ce pas ? Une petite claque sur la joue et c'était reparti.

Seulement, face à lui il y avait également son vieil ami, l'homme qui lui avait demandé, par une nuit d'orage, de garder son secret et lui avait confié ses larmes. Le pirate avec qui il avait vécu tant d'aventures, avec qui il avait découvert les sept mers, avec qui il avait partagé ses richesses. Le père de la jeune femme qu'il avait adopté comme sa propre fille, qu'il avait vu grandir et devenir un bon pirate – exactement comme lui. L'homme qui avait cru en lui, qui avait su voir ses qualités de pirate, là où personne ne lui avait fait confiance ou n'aurait parié un shilling sur sa personne. Il l'avait défendu jusqu'à accepter de faire partie intégrante de sa vie – et de devenir son ami.

Et bien plus que ça.

Alors que les yeux de Jack se posaient sur Hector, un souvenir d'une nuit, si lointaine, lui revint en tête et il fut assailli par une nuée de sensations qu'il s'était forcé à effacer. Il sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et son esprit se perdit quelque part au fond de sa mémoire, dans une partie tellement reculée qu'il en avait oublié son existence. Le capitaine se retrouva sur son Pearl chéri, à une époque où lui et Hector aimaient à se battre pour la garde exclusive du navire. Un ciel d'un bleu profond parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes s'étendait à perte de vue au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient bien plus captivés par l'azur devenu sombre – par la nuit ou par tout autre chose dont Jack préférait ignorait la raison – de ceux de l'homme à son côté. Ils étaient tous deux derrière la barre, à scruter l'horizon, à la recherche d'un bout d'île qui abritait un nouveau trésor. L'équipage dormait depuis longtemps ; ils étaient donc seuls avec l'océan, d'un calme olympien cette nuit-là.

Jack, mû par un courage qui lui faisait pourtant défaut habituellement, caressa la joue de Hector, qui ferma les yeux un instant sous le contact. Le capitaine se dépêcha un peu maladroitement de rapprocher son visage de celui du pirate, de peur sans doute de ne pas en être capable s'il rouvrait les yeux. C'était tellement plus facile de le faire à son insu, sans qu'il ne le voit ou n'aperçoive la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues. La faiblesse qui brillait dans son regard. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent avant d'avoir atteint leur but ; elles en étaient pourtant si proches. Hector rouvrit les yeux et ses sourcils se haussèrent sous la surprise de découvrir son compagnon si près de lui – trop sans doute. Alors que Jack était persuadé que l'homme aux yeux bleus reculerait face à son audace mal placée, il fut étonné, bien que ravi, de constater qu'il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il resta bien ancré sur ses pieds et vint combler les derniers centimètres entre eux, laissant son nez effleurer celui du capitaine du Black Pearl.

Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlèrent, mélange de rhum et d'alcools forts qui grisa leurs sens. Finalement, ce fut Jack qui posa sa bouche sur les lèvres de Hector. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, si bien qu'il eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais goûté pareille merveille. La main du pirate, possessive, agrippa l'épaule de Jack ; peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel ? Pourtant, Jack eut bien vite la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il tenta de s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle et que Hector, serrant ses doigts autour de sa peau, semblable à un animal exerçant sa force et son autorité sur sa proie, déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche. Il était plus appuyé que le précédant, qui n'avait été qu'une caresse, mais tout aussi agréable. Hector remonta sa main le long du cou du capitaine jusqu'à saisir sa nuque, empêchant un quelconque mouvement de recul de sa part. Ce fut alors que Jack put enfin goûter Hector, qui caressait ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très vite dans la tête du capitaine, alors qu'il était pourtant certain qu'à l'époque tout avait été d'une lenteur excitante. Alors qu'il revoyait petit à petit des images de la plage où son corps était toujours, son esprit, lui, s'accrochait au souvenir de cette nuit. À la peau de l'homme, si douce et frissonnante, à son prénom résonnant à ses oreilles, aux cuisses enroulées autour de sa taille. Mais surtout à la chaleur, moite et suffocante. La chaleur qui enveloppait son corps, qui s'y répandait à l'intérieur, celle diffusée par les bougies et celle, infiniment différente, émise par Hector sur sa peau, celle qui brûlait ses muscles et celle qui consumait son cœur. Et puis le souvenir de n'avoir pu dormir, pour aucun d'eux, le reste de la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, juste des souffles, des silences, des caresses du bout des doigts. Une promesse. Celle de ne jamais en parler, de ne jamais évoquer cette nuit, qui fut pourtant la première de nombreuses autres qui suivirent et ne se ressemblèrent pas. Presque tous les soirs suivants, leurs grognements furent étouffés par les draps, leurs cris, engloutis par des baisers, leurs mots, à peine murmurés et pourtant parfaitement entendus sans qu'ils en abordent une seule fois leurs conséquences. Ils vivaient chaque jour, chaque nuit, comme le dernier instant qu'ils passaient ensemble, évitant les sujets trop sensibles.

Ils y parvinrent presque.

Jack ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé inconsciemment, trois petits mots pâteux sur la langue, y laissant un goût amer, et un creux dans sa poitrine, comme si on y avait découpé un morceau de cœur et oublié de le lui recoudre. Il avait cru ne jamais arriver à les lui dire, ils étaient pourtant sortis si facilement de sa bouche. Comme une évidence. Alors qu'il le croyait endormi, il murmurait la sentence au cœur de la nuit, un secret qu'il offrait à la lune, seul témoin voué au silence. Hector avait entendu, ne l'avait pas supporté, était parti. N'était jamais revenu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et, tout comme la mer, il venait mourir à ses pieds.

C'était si douloureux pour Jack. La perte de Cassie, la perte d'Hector, c'était trop. Il devait exister un moyen de les garder tous deux auprès de lui. Sur le Pearl. Comme une famille. Pouvaient-ils seulement l'être ? Il entendit alors Cassiopée revenir à elle, gémir, grogner, jurer. L'implorer d'un regard. Sauve mon père, hurlaient ses yeux. Fais ce qui est juste, susurrait son esprit. Il aurait voulu sortir la jeune femme du sable, prendre le trésor sous un bras et Hector sous l'autre. S'enfuir. Remonter à bord, sain et sauf, et mettre le cap à l'autre bout du monde. Était-ce possible encore ? Il y perdrait forcément des plumes. Restait à savoir lesquelles.

Choisir le trésor et avoir à subir la colère, la rage, de Cassie pour le reste de ses jours, ainsi qu'un regret cuisant d'avoir laissé le seul homme qu'il ne s'était jamais permis d'aimer ? Ou choisir Hector, avoir la reconnaissance éternelle de sa fille, et continuer leur misérable vie de pirates, à chercher jusqu'aux confins de la Terre après quelques maudites pièces d'or qu'ils dépenseraient dans les heures suivantes ? Pouvait-il se le permettre ? L'assurance d'une vie aisée n'était-elle pas le meilleur choix ? Il observa Hector se tordre sous une toux incontrôlable et réalisa une chose qui lui brisa un peu plus le cœur ; survivrait-il seulement une fois qu'il l'aurait sauvé ? N'était-il pas en train de mourir ? Il regarda Cassiopée pleurer doucement. Un homme était si facilement remplaçable, mais un père l'était-il ? D'autant plus un père qui l'avait hantée durant toute sa vie, un père qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de chercher. Qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment oublié.

Jack ferma les yeux, juste une seconde, le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il avait immédiatement sut ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il choisirait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il rouvrit les yeux, fit pas, puis un autre, dépassa Cassie, qui murmura son prénom, et souleva son trésor.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? ^^ Des bisous !


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour !

Sous vos yeux ébahis, l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le temps passe si vite en bonne compagnie ^^.

Bonne lecture, moussaillons, et gardez un œil sur l'horizon ;).

* * *

Cassiopée, les joues baignées de larmes, un mal de crâne qui se dissipait à peine, regarda, comme un rêve inespéré, Jack porter l'homme, son père, dans ses bras, et se diriger vers la mer, en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire de toutes ses dents, le remercier, le prendre dans ses bras, lui, son père, les deux hommes de sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était toujours coincée et son visage semblait comme figé par un mélange acide de soulagement et de panique. Peu importait si elle restait pour le reste de sa vie perdue sur cette île ; elle avait vu son père, il était sauvé, en sécurité avec Jack. Elle pouvait bien mourir. Elle avait trouvé la vérité, plus rien ne comptait dorénavant. Son cœur affolé se calma lentement, sa respiration se fit sereine et elle ferma les yeux, une unique et dernière larme coula sur sa pommette.

Pourtant, très vite, elle entendit un pas rapide, comme si quelqu'un courait, venait à elle. Un souffle saccadé lui confirma que l'on s'approchait. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où la personne se baissait à son niveau et elle put alors tomber dans une paire d'yeux intensément marron. Une sensation de familiarité l'envahit soudain. Son cœur se pinça lorsqu'elle reconnut la femme qui lui souriait. La dame de la boutique de robes avec un collier de véritables perles autour du cou, qui avait comparé ses yeux à la mer des Caraïbes. Elle avait souvent repensé à elle alors qu'elle y avait vogué aux côtés de Jack. Que faisait-elle là, habillée comme un pirate ? Où étaient passés son maquillage, ses beaux vêtements, ses coiffures si soigneusement recherchées ? Mais surtout…

-Qui êtes-vous ? lâcha Cassiopée un peu abruptement.

-Angelica, mais, si ça n't'ennuie pas, on fera les présentations plus tard, chérie, répondit-elle.

Quel beau prénom, ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre, car Angelica la saisit par les bras et entreprit de la tirer de là. Ce qu'elle fit en un clin d'œil et Cassiopée fut sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle tenta vainement d'épousseter ses vêtements afin d'y enlever tous les petits grains dorés, mais renonça bien vite. Il y avait d'autres priorités. Le vent s'était mis à souffler violemment, soulevant le sable jusqu'à leurs yeux, les aveuglant, forcées de se protéger les yeux de leurs bras. Cassiopée eut une impression étrange, comme si l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles, se faufilait entre chaque feuilles des arbres, entre chaque brins d'herbe, murmurait quelque chose. Hurlait serait plus exact à vrai dire. C'était comme s'il lui parlait. Elle crut même distinguer quelques mots.

-C'était le mauvais choix.

-Cours, ordonna Angelica à son côté alors qu'elle se précipitait déjà vers les barques, là où les corps de ses hommes devaient reposer sous la plage.

Cassiopée se mit à courir, elle aussi, et tenta de rattraper la femme. L'avait-elle entendu également ? Était-ce réel ? Comment cela pouvait-il l'être ? Le vent ne parlait pas aux dernières nouvelles. Alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'endroit où l'équipage avait disparu, elles furent stoppées par un souffle glacial qui s'élevait comme un barrage devant elles, les empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Angelica attrapa le poignet de Cassie et cette dernière suivit son regard. Elle découvrit alors Jack, penché au-dessus d'une barque, déposant le pirate au fond de celle-ci, le camouflant. Le camouflant de quoi au juste ? Quel danger les menaçait ? Elle vit son capitaine regarder derrière elle, sortir son arme et tirer à toute vitesse, si bien qu'elle comprit à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retourna, tout devint clair, la menace, évidente. Angelica dégaina son épée et Jack vint se placer entre elles.

-Ravi d'te r'voir, Angie, fit-il, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

-Sentiment partagé, Jack, répondit-elle, un accent espagnol que Cassie n'avait pas encore remarqué écorchant ses mots.

Cassie déglutit en observant des hommes surgir lentement du sable, à l'endroit où le coffre rempli d'or se refermait, épée à la main, une grimace de rage sur leur visage couvert de coquillages. Aux pieds de Jack et Angelica, leur équipage refaisait surface lui aussi, pourtant cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Cassiopée. Inquiète, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, en direction de la barque où son père était allongé. Pourvu qu'ils ne le trouvent pas, pourvu qu'elle les tue tous un par un de ses propres mains avant qu'ils aient pu s'emparer de lui, pensa-t-elle au plus profond de son cœur. Elle dégaina son épée et fit un pas en avant. Le vent se remit à siffler à ses oreilles, à chuchoter des paroles qu'elle avait l'impression d'inventer. Pourtant, à la tête de Jack, elle sut qu'il les entendait, lui aussi. Tout comme l'armée qui se dressait face à eux et qui s'élançait à toute allure.

-Tuez-les tous !

-Pas de quartiers, hurla Jack, s'élançant à son tour.

L'équipage du Pearl, arme au poing, se rua sur leurs adversaires en hurlant tels des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Cassie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors qu'ils avaient été ensevelis sous le sable et n'avaient vu aucune trace du trésor qu'ils étaient pourtant venus chercher, ils continuaient de se battre aux côtés de leur capitaine et seconde. Cassiopée tourna la tête vers sa droite et croisa le regard de Jack, qui hocha la tête en un encouragement silencieux, qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre. Tous trois levèrent leur épée et rejoignirent leurs hommes. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que le capitaine mettait à terre deux de leurs adversaires d'un coup de lame bien placée tandis que la pirate tua un homme qui faisait au moins deux fois son poids d'une prise qui impressionna Cassiopée. Elle reçut un sourire en retour de la part de la femme espagnole. Elle se demanda un bref instant où elle avait pu apprendre et ce qu'elle avait vécu. Comment avait-elle rencontré Jack ? Les réponses devraient attendre car trois hommes se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle para leurs attaques comme elle put et elle finit par les mettre tous au sol. Les corps sur le sable furent engloutis et ne réapparurent plus.

Cassie tentait tant bien que mal de stopper le flux de ses pensées, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur le combat qui allait décider de leur vie. Partout autour d'elle, elle entendait les chocs des épées qui tintaient dans l'air, les cris des hommes, que ça soit de son camp ou de celui adverse, les injures en espagnol qu'Angelica poussait pour se donner du courage, le bruit lourd des corps qui tombaient à terre et, au loin, les ressacs de la mer qui continuait de s'échouer sur le sable, indifférente à ce qui se passait sur ce petit bout d'île. Le bourdonnement des nuages au-dessus de sa tête ainsi que le vent diminuaient au fur et à mesure que les hommes de Jack Sparrow éliminaient leurs opposants. C'était comme si l'énergie de l'île dépendait de ses pirates. Qu'adviendrait-il lorsqu'ils les auraient tous tué ? Ce petit paradis deviendrait-il ce qu'il avait toujours été censé être ? Un rictus terrifiant barra le visage de Cassiopée lorsqu'elle plongea son épée dans la poitrine d'un de leurs ennemis. Et alors qu'elle retirait la lame couverte de sang frais du corps tombé inerte et englouti par le sable, Cassie vit un peu tardivement l'homme courir vers elle. Il la désarma d'un mouvement habile de poignet et son épée vola si loin qu'elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à la récupérer sans se faire tuer. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du pirate, priant pour qu'il ait un élan de pitié ou se prenne une balle perdue. Alors que les coins de ses lèvres remontaient en un rictus effrayant et victorieux, Cassie comprit et elle tomba à genoux, attendant le coup fatal. Elle pouvait déjà sentir le métal trancher ses chairs, déchirer ses entrailles, transpercer son corps et briser son âme. Elle appréhendait déjà la douleur fulgurante qu'elle ressentirait, au plus profond d'elle, pourtant, elle avait juste mal au cœur. Une douleur plus cuisante que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Jamais elle ne reverrait Jack, jamais elle ne connaîtrait son père, jamais elle ne remercierait Angelica. Jamais elle ne remonterait à bord du Pearl, jamais elle ne voyagerait à nouveau sur la mer des Caraïbes, jamais elle ne retournerait à son petit couvent. Jamais plus elle ne rouvrirait les yeux sur un coucher de soleil, une nuit étoilée, le sourire des gens qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aime. Elle ferma très fort ses paupières jusqu'à en voir des étoiles rouges.

Elle entendit le bruit que fit la lame lorsqu'elle lacéra ses tripes. Un déchirement qu'elle ressentit jusque dans son cœur et ses traits se froissèrent sous la sensation terrible ; celle de la mort caresser son visage, refermer ses longs bras noueux autour de son corps. Pourtant, elle ne sentait rien, aucune douleur. Cassiopée ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une cascade de boucles brunes qui s'effondraient doucement devant elle. Le visage d'Angelica, derrière ses cheveux éparpillés, était figé sur une souffrance que Cassie imaginait sans mal et éprouvait probablement autant qu'elle tandis qu'elle posait sa main à l'endroit où l'épée avait meurtri son ventre. Dans un élan de pure rage, alors que l'homme restait coi devant ce retournement de situation, Cassiopée en profita pour sortir le pistolet de son étui à la ceinture de la femme et tira. Il s'écroula comme une masse sur le sable et disparu sous la surface. La seconde du Black Pearl lâcha l'arme et ramena toute son attention sur la pirate qui respirait par saccades sur ses genoux. Elle dégagea ses joues de ses cheveux et larmes et la redressa entre ses bras. Elle se mit à la bercer doucement, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de mourir, allait remonter le temps.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Cassie.

-C'est comme ça. Entre pirates, on se sauve.

-Et moi, comment suis-je censée te sauver ?

-Tu n'peux pas, jolie Cassie.

Angelica lui sourit et saisit ses doigts entre les siens, qui étaient déjà froids. Elle les embrassa un par un et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle se mit à tousser. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de sa gorge. Cassiopée se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Angelica ne bougea plus, son souffle se suspendit et elle n'expira pas. Cassiopée se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Elle entendait à peine les bruits de lutte autour d'elle, ses yeux étaient uniquement concentrés sur le visage de la jeune femme, son ouïe accaparée par la recherche de sa respiration, son odorat saturé par l'odeur de sang et de mort qui planait alentour. Tous ses sens étaient tournés vers Angelica, qui restait immobile, sa bouche figée en un léger sourire, ses paupières à moitié closes. Elle semblait se réveiller, ou s'endormir, et, un instant, Cassie pria pour être tombée dans un mauvais rêve, semblable à ceux qui l'avaient hantée toute sa vie. Autour d'elle, le monde tremblait et paraissait s'être arrêté. Jusqu'au moment où le tir retentissant d'un pistolet qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui parvint à travers le brouillard qu'était devenu son esprit. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur les yeux, vitreux, d'un homme qui s'écroulait à un mètre d'elle, l'épée pointée vers elle. Derrière, un Jack au bras tendu vers le pirate disparu sous le sable, l'arme encore fumante, lui adressait un regard noir.

-Bouge-toi, morveuse. La laisse pas mourir pour'ien.

Après un dernier regard sur le visage toujours figé d'Angelica, elle posa délicatement son corps, attendit et, ne le voyant pas se faire engloutir, décida qu'il était temps de leur montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle se leva, dégaina son épée et trancha la main d'un pirate poisseux qui allait oser toucher au cadavre de la jeune femme. Il se mit à hurler et Cassiopée fit courir sa lame le long de sa gorge, le réduisant définitivement au silence. Elle enchaîna plusieurs batailles, pourtant la guerre était encore loin d'être gagnée. Alors que son équipage se réduisait de plus en plus, les pirates de l'île semblaient rester au même nombre. Elle acheva un de ses hommes qui se vidait lentement de son sang, non sans verser une larme et déposer un baiser sur son front, telle une mère qui borderait son enfant avant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Son corps s'évapora sous les grains dorés.

Cassiopée prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle alors qu'elle essuyait ses joues humides et couvertes de fines gouttelettes de sang. Trois cadavres disparaissaient ensemble dans le sable, ses hommes étaient plus déterminés que jamais à massacrer ces pirates qui tuaient sans vergogne leurs amis et camarades et Jack semblait en difficultés face à quatre hommes qui ne lâchaient pas l'affaire, probablement pas avant qu'ils aient fait plier leur ennemi. Elle s'élança vers eux, prête à aider son capitaine, lorsque celui-ci, d'un revers d'épée, en mit deux à terre, s'étouffant dans leur propre sang, et enchaîna avec le troisième. Il ne sembla pourtant pas avoir vu le quatrième qui, tranquillement, sortait son arme à feu de sa ceinture et la pointait vers lui. Le sang de Cassiopée ne fit qu'un tour et se gela dans ses veines tandis que ses jambes se dérobèrent et qu'elle tomba à genoux dans le sable.

-Jack ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Il se tourna vers elle et aperçut trop tard la balle sifflante qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que Cassie l'imagina inspirer longuement. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter l'idée que son ami, son capitaine, son père d'adoption, allait mourir là, devant elle. Pourtant, elle ne put rester passive, sans voir, supporter, le regard de Jack rivé sur elle, comme un dernier au revoir silencieux. Alors elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et accompagna le pirate jusqu'au dernier instant. Le temps sembla s'étendre autour d'eux, Cassie n'entendit plus que la balle qui fendait l'air, son souffle, lent et régulier, et les battements de son cœur, frénétiques. Et, en un battement de paupières, le destin de quatre personnes bascula lorsque Hector s'interposa entre la balle et Jack, la recevant en plein cœur. Cassie cria, Jack fronça les sourcils, abasourdi, Hector chancela et l'homme s'écroula alors qu'un matelot du Pearl venait de lui loger une cartouche entre les deux yeux. Le silence se fit, plus lourd et insupportable que jamais, dans l'esprit de Cassiopée, qui, à quatre pattes, se traîna jusqu'au corps de son père, mourant, dans les bras de Jack.

-Hector, murmurait-il.

-Salut, Jackie, répondit le pirate.

Cassiopée regarda les larmes dévaler les joues de Jack pour aller s'écraser sur celles d'Hector. Ils semblaient être seuls au monde, dans leur petite bulle, et elle se demanda ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre pour être si proches, si complices.

-Cassiopée, souffla son père, tournant la tête vers elle.

-Je… Je suis là, je…

-Je suis désolé, mon enfant, tell'ment désolé.

Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait faiblement et l'embrassa, y déposant par la même occasion quelques petites gouttes salées qui roulèrent le long de son poignet et de son bras. Jack attrapa son autre main et la serra doucement. Elle était entrée dans leur cocon, leur famille, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant à sa place. Qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'il ne l'avait pas déposée dans ce couvent ? Qu'auraient été leurs liens aujourd'hui ? Vivraient-ils heureux sur le Pearl ? Elle pria pour que, dans un autre univers, ils le soient, unis, ensemble. Elle porta ses mains, dont chacune tenait fermement la main d'une des deux personnes les plus importantes de son existence, jusqu'à son cœur et les joignit. Les pirates enlacèrent leurs doigts en se regardant et se sourirent. Hector eut une profonde inspiration qui le fit suffoquer.

-Je t'aime.

Et Cassiopée fut incapable de savoir qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots, qui continuèrent de planer tout autour d'eux.

Hector expira longuement, leur accordant à chacun un regard et un sourire, avant de figer son visage. La respiration de Cassiopée s'emballa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre une seconde fois. Elle tenta de le secouer, mais en vain. Jack se baissa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir ; comment pouvait-il se résigner si facilement ? Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il se leva, prit garde à poser doucement la tête d'Hector, et se posta face à l'océan. Cassie comprit qu'il lui laissait quelques secondes pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Du bout des doigts, elle dessina les traits de son père, qui l'avaient tant pourchassée durant toute sa vie, et finit par se pencher, embrassant le haut de sa pommette.

-Merci, Papa, murmura-t-elle tout contre sa peau.

Elle se leva à son tour et se dressa à côté de Jack. Ils se regardèrent un instant, hochèrent la tête et dégainèrent leur épée. Le combat n'était pas tout à fait fini. Dans un cri puissant, ils se ruèrent sur la poignée d'ennemis qui leur restait à abattre, seuls. En effet, Cassie nota du coin de l'œil que tous leurs hommes avaient disparu, probablement engloutis par la plage. Il y eut des giclées de sang, des claquements de lames, des détonations d'armes, des hurlements, des injures, des soupirs, et la guerre prit fin. Cassie et Jack, plus épuisés et brisés que jamais, étaient les deux seuls survivants sur cette île. Debout mais courbés sous le poids des morts qu'ils devraient supporter dès maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, ils apprécièrent la petite brise tiède sur leur visage, le ciel bleu au-dessus de leur tête et les rayons du soleil qui venaient s'échouer sur leur peau meurtrie. L'Enfer était redevenu un petit bout de Paradis. Jack attrapa les doigts de Cassie et l'attira à lui.

Au creux de son cou, elle s'abandonna enfin au chagrin, celui qui s'accrochait au corps et s'insinuait par tous les pores de la peau. Elle pleura pendant des heures.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de Hector et d'Angelica, et si ça vous a plu tout simplement ! Je vous dis à mercredi, des bisous, moussaillons ! ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, snif. Je suis triste de vous apporter ici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle vous aura apporté autant d'émotions à votre lecture qu'elle m'en aura apporté à l'écriture. Je suis heureuse de voir que je suis capable de tenir une petite histoire du début à la fin (chose dont je n'étais pas capable avant). Je retenterais bien l'expérience, tiens ! Gardez l'œil ouvert, moussaillons, je risque de revenir bientôt sur vos écrans (notez que je peux revenir sous tous types de fandoms, et oui je me dois de contenter tout le monde ^^).

Plus de blabla, à votre lecture, moussaillons, prions pour qu'elle soit bonne !

* * *

 _18 ans plus tard._

Ses cheveux fraîchement coupés flottèrent au vent marin alors qu'elle écartait les bras en croix et fermait les yeux, respirant les effluves de l'océan qui s'étendait devant elle.

-Tu n'grandiras donc jamais ? s'amusa une voix derrière elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, tombant sur le regard malicieux du capitaine Jack Sparrow.

-Je te signale que je suis plus grande que toi, capitaine, le taquina-t-elle.

-Et pourtant, tu es toujours la p'tite fille qu'est montée à bord d'mon vaisseau y a vingt-deux ans maint'nant. Tu n'as pas changé, ajouta-t-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, qui fut aussitôt balayée par le vent, fort ce jour-là.

Elle baissa la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents en repensant à ce jour, ce temps, où elle était encore hantée par les fantômes de son passé.

-La petite fille a pris quelques rides depuis.

-Oh si peu.

Il lui souriait et Cassie remercia le ciel d'avoir, un beau matin, placé cet homme sur son chemin. Que serait-elle devenue sans lui ? À quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie pendant toutes ces années ? Serait-elle devenue vieille fille, au fin fond de son couvent, à prier à chaque heure de la journée un Dieu en qui elle ne croyait plus depuis bien longtemps ? Parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'était devenue Sœur Marthe et toutes ses compagnes, ces mamans d'adoption qu'elles avaient représenté aux yeux de Cassiopée. D'autres pirates avaient-ils accosté sur leur plage et saccager leur village ? Elle tentait de ne pas trop y penser. Jack lui avait bien proposé d'y retourner, mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle aurait eu trop mal de ne pas les trouver, tout comme elle n'aurait pu supporter leur regard sur ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait choisi de rester dans le doute, l'incertitude, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été évident. Cassie se rendit compte d'une chose tout à coup ; elle pencha la tête sur la droite et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. À commencer par m'avoir acceptée à bord du Pearl. Pour avoir consenti à dormir avec moi durant toutes ces années, j'imagine à quel point ça a dû être dur pour toi, plaisanta-t-elle, se remémorant les nuits difficiles qu'ils avaient passées au début à cause de ses cauchemars. Pour m'avoir nommée seconde, tu ne peux pas concevoir à quel point j'en étais honorée et combien je le suis toujours. Pour m'avoir appris tout ce que tu savais à propos du monde, de la piraterie et des étoiles.

Elle se tut un instant, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il lui avait avoué que toutes ses connaissances sur les astres et autres notions célestes lui venaient d'Hector, et elle savait que, s'il lui avait transmises, c'était pour honorer sa mémoire. C'était certainement ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il avait été vivant. Si elle avait grandi à ses côtés.

-Je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'avoir été présent toutes ces années.

-Tu n'as pas à m'remercier de quoi qu'ce soit, Cassie.

Il l'attira malgré tout à lui et referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu as été comme un père pour moi, Jackie.

Jack tiqua et se recula légèrement.

-Ton père aussi avait la fâcheuse tendance à m'app'ler comme ça, expliqua-t-il devant le regard intrigué de la femme.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

Il balaya l'air avec sa main, comme s'il chassait un moucheron ou tout autre nuisible indésirable.

-C'est du passé.

Cassiopée s'humecta les lèvres, qui étaient devenues affreusement sèches.

-Tu crois ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche et le referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-A-ton vraiment l'choix ?

Elle haussa une seule épaule tandis que son regard tombait une fois de plus sur leurs souliers.

-Il me manque, c'est tout.

Elle remarqua à quel point c'était vrai et combien elle avait essayé, durant tout ce temps, de repousser cette évidence.

-À moi aussi.

Elle releva la tête vivement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu sais, Cassie, c'n'est pas parc'qu'on n'parle pas de quelque chose qu'on n'y pense pas.

Elle hocha la tête tout en considérant ses paroles. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle l'entendit déglutir.

-Je n't'ai jamais dit non plus… Je suis désolé… Pour Angelica. Tu avais l'air de t'nir à elle.

Elle rit par le nez en se passant une main sur la nuque. Angelica. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à elle.

-Elle m'avait sauvé la vie et m'avait regardé comme si… je ne sais pas, j'étais différente.

-Tu l'es, Cassie.

Elle serra les doigts de Jack entre les siens avant de les retirer doucement. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de toi et… Papa ?

Elle avait encore tellement de mal à l'appeler ainsi. Il crispa la mâchoire et tourna son visage vers l'océan ; elle savait comme il détestait parler de ça.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu t'dire ?

Son ton était sec. Elle aurait dû changer de sujet, lui dire qu'elle était désolée et passer à autre chose, mais elle en était incapable. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait connaître ce qu'avait été la vie de son père.

-Juste… La vérité, ce que tu ressentais pour lui, ce que vous aviez vécu ensemble. Tu ne crois pas que je mérite de savoir ce qu'avait pu être sa vie ? J'ai été privée de partager des souvenirs avec lui, les seuls que j'ai sont emplis de larmes et de tristesse, ne pourrais-je pas avoir vos souvenirs, des souvenirs joyeux ?

Elle tremblait de colère. Ne comprenait-il pas sa souffrance ? Était-il si aveugle pour ne pas remarquer, chaque année, à la même date, qu'elle s'arrangeait pour jeter une fleur dans l'eau, en mémoire de son père ?

-Je n't'en ai jamais parlé parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire, finit-il par s'exclamer, avec plus ou moins d'agressivité dans sa voix.

-Tu dois bien… Il y a bien des choses dont tu te souviens de lui ! As-tu tout oublié ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié une seconde passée avec lui, avoua-t-il en un murmure.

-Alors raconte-moi, Jack. S'il te plaît.

Elle se posta juste devant lui, le forçant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Cassiopée prit les mains de l'homme entre les siennes et esquissa du bout des doigts les veines saillantes et les rides qui creusaient sa peau. Il finit par soupirer et claqua sa langue contre son palais. Lentement, en choisissant ses mots avec soin, il lui conta mille aventures, mille péripéties, qu'il avait vécu aux côtés du grand Hector Barbossa. Il ponctua son récit d'anecdotes, de blagues, de rires, mais surtout de silences. Et la jeune femme, chaque fois, en apprécia la nostalgie et l'amour qu'y en émanaient. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit pas un geste, lorsque quelques larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues ridées de Jack. Elle n'aurait voulu briser ce moment pour rien au monde. Elle souriait avec lui, soupirait avec lui, ressentait avec lui. Comme si elle avait participé à sa vie. À la vie de son père. Comme si elle en avait été témoin.

Comme si ces souvenirs étaient aussi les siens. Elle se promit de les chérir comme tels jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Jack finit par se taire, à bout de souffle ou à court de mots. Alors, seulement, Cassiopée entreprit d'essuyer l'eau salée sur son visage, comme si la mer y avait débordé. Il rit doucement.

-Merci, Jackie.

Cette fois, il ne dit rien.

-Tu as raison, Cassie, ces souv'nirs t'appartiennent aussi.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Terre, Terre, cria un de leurs hommes derrière eux.

-On y est, murmura Cassie.

Elle ne sut si c'était l'excitation qui pinçait son cœur ou une douleur vieille de dix-huit ans qui venait se rappeler à elle. Elle décida néanmoins de l'ignorer et se précipita vers le bastingage alors que l'ancre se prenait entre deux rochers, stoppant le navire qui continua de tanguer au rythme des vaguelettes. En cette fin de journée, le ciel prenait des teintes mauves et roses, l'horizon était dégagé de tous nuages et le vent se fit inexistant. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, et probablement la dernière, Cassiopée posa le pied sur une petite île au milieu de l'océan, bout de Paradis qui fut un jour parcelle d'Enfer et qui fut témoin – cause – de pertes innombrables. Leurs hommes hésitèrent à s'y aventurer, aucun n'avait été là pour leur raconter, et, même si Cassie et Jack avait gardé le silence, ils n'étaient pas idiots. Cependant, ils firent un pas, puis un deuxième et rien ne se passa. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne n'avait été englouti par le sable fin et blanc. Jack vint glisser sa main dans celle de Cassiopée ; le courage leur manquait à tous les deux. Ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers deux petites croix qu'ils avait fabriquées avec du bois et où ils avaient gravé un prénom.

Alors que les pirates buvaient à la bouteille sur le bord de plage, profitant d'une des dernières douces soirées d'été, Cassie se baissa devant la tombe de fortune d'Angelica tandis que Jack, à sa droite, se mettait à genoux devant celle d'Hector. La femme dessina du bout du doigt un collier de perles sur le sable. Elle savait qu'il serait balayé par le vent ou la marée, mais peu importait, elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains ; elle se sentait affreusement ridicule. Avait-elle le droit de lui parler ? Sur son côté, elle entendit Jack marmonnait des paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas et qu'elle ne voulut pas connaître. Il avait des secrets qui ne la concernaient pas. Elle se racla la gorge. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, mais aucun mots pour les exprimer. Elle se contenta alors de poser sa main à plat sur le sable.

-Merci, Angelica, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Et il n'y avait probablement rien d'autre à dire.

Lentement, Cassiopée vint se placer à gauche de Jack et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que ce dernier se taisait. Elle aurait voulu l'encourager à continuer, mais elle ne le fit pas, de peur que sa présence le gêne. La seconde du Pearl profita de ce moment pour repenser à ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant ces dernières années. Les trésors qu'ils avaient découverts, les continents qu'ils avaient visités, les mers qu'ils avaient écumées, les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Plus elle remontait le fil des dix-huit ans écoulés, plus elle se rendait compte que tout ce temps avait passé à une vitesse folle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le prénom d'Hector gravé à la pointe d'un caillou et elle eut l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle le perdait pour la seconde fois. Elle ferma les yeux et une nuit d'orage, si lointaine, si vague, lui revint en mémoire. La sensation qu'une paire d'yeux bleus la fixait et qu'une main se posait sur la sienne la gagna tout entière ; l'émotion serra son cœur.

-Il s'rait fier de toi, Cassie.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, baignés de larmes, et enroula son bras autour de celui du pirate le serrant contre elle.

-En tout cas, je l'suis.

-Merci, Jack. Je suis très fière de nous aussi.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis certaine qu'il nous observe tous les jours et qu'il est fier de nous. De toi aussi.

Il sourit doucement.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Cassie.

Elle releva la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Jack… Tu t'es souvenu.

-Pour qui m'prends-tu ? s'indigna-t-il.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Je pense qu'c'est l'jour parfait pour…

Elle le vit chercher quelque chose à sa ceinture. Il finit par lui tendre son précieux compas. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'pense que si.

-Jack, tu ne peux pas…

-C'est exactement c'que j'suis en train d'faire.

Elle écrasa ses mains contre sa bouche, ouverte de surprise. Elle saisit le compas du bout des doigts, comme s'il allait la brûler.

-Je crois qu'il préfér'rait le voir entre tes mains plutôt qu'dans les miennes, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je… ne suis pas capitaine, Jack, je ne sais pas comment on fait.

-Tu m'as r'gardé faire pendant des années, tu sauras.

Elle se jeta à son cou, le serra fort contre elle et versa quelques larmes sur sa nuque. Jack posa sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Le Pearl est à toi, Cassie.

* * *

AHHHHH c'est fini ! ):

Je suis ravie d'avoir navigué à vos côtés, moussaillons, et je vous dis à très bientôt ! La bise ^^ (N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire quel a été votre moment préféré.)


End file.
